Gargoyles: Daughter of two worlds
by Lilith Deckerstar
Summary: One Thousand Years Ago, Superstition and the Sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of... Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night, they were betrayed by the humans they had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, and they live again.(Happy 25 years of Gargoyles!)
1. The awakening part one

Scotland 994. A.D

A castle, near the edge of a cliff overlooking the water, is under attack by a band of Vikings. Catapults hurl huge boulders into the battlements and the castle's defense is failing.

"Stand fast! We can hold them back!" The captain encouraged his men as they fought.

"Aye, and catch boulders with our teeth while we're about it." one of the soldiers disagreed.

"It's your choice, then, me lads. The catapult, "The captain draws his sword, "or me?", "Back to your posts," the two soldiers rush back to their posts, " In a few more minutes the sun will be down, "He glances up at the stone gargoyles perched on the tower, " and then we'll see some fun." He chuckles.

"Indeed we shall, captain," Athena said as she walked his side and aimed an arrow at the Vikings, "And those Vikings will rue the day that they ever dare attack castle Wyvern."

Another boulder was then launched from the catapults by the Vikings throwing back some soldiers as it hit the castle.

"Attack!" The leader of the Vikings shouted.

The Vikings did as their leader told and storm the castle. They overrun the defense and ascend the tower. Athena races to the top of the tower and as the sun sets just as she and the leader reach the gargoyle at the top of the highest tower. He stares unbelievingly as the statue's stony exterior cracks and falls away, revealing a living, breathing gargoyle underneath. The Vikings back away in fear as the other gargoyles come to life as well. Goliath, leader of the gargoyles and named by the humans, notices Viking leader and picks him up by one arm.

"You are trespassing," Goliath said to the Viking.

Undaunted, the Viking leader swings his sword at Goliath, who catches it. A slow trickle of blood oozes from Goliath's palm.

"Fight men! They are not invincible!" He shouted down to his men.

The Vikings swung their swords and fire their arrows at the gargoyles but they were unsuccessful and missed. The Viking leader managed to get a footing and lean back while he held onto Goliath causing both of them to fall over.

"Father!" Athena shouted. She ran over to the edge and saw the Viking leader swinging away on rope and Goliath was gliding down to the battle. Knowing that her father was safe, Athena rushed over towards the next towering, and when she arrived at the top of the tower she saw three gargoyles watching the fight. The first gargoyle was red with long white hair and a beak for a mouth. The second gargoyle was small, green, bald and his wings were attached to his arms in a web-like structure. The third gargoyle was large, round, and bluish green-skinned.

She walks up behind them and says, "Are you just going to sit there and let your brothers and sisters have all the fun or are you going to join in, uncles."

The three turned around and looked at her. The red gargoyle then jumps off the tower and glides down to join the other gargoyles in defeating the Vikings.

"Not afraid are you?" The green asked the blue.

"Afraid? Me? Huh. Why, all of nature trembles at my passing," The blue gargoyle said before he pushed up his stomach making it look part of his muscular chest but it didn't hold long.

"I can see why," The green gargoyle joked as he pokes the other's stomach before gliding to join the others, and soon the blue one jumped off and joined the fighting.

"No matter how many years will pass, those three will still act like hatchlings," Athena said before running off to fight the Vikings and defend her home. With each Viking that passed her she defeated, she then spotted the eldest gargoyles fighting a Vikings as another was sneaking up behind him until Goliath picked the Viking up and tossed him aside.

"Watch your back old friend," Goliath advised the elder gargoyle.

"Watch your own," He said back.

"Why don't I watch them both for you," Athena said as she joined them and threw a bolas at a Viking that the two did not see. The three then carried on with the battle.

Athena fought every Viking that she crossed paths with until she comes across the leader of the Vikings running away from the blue-skinned dog-like gargoyle who is like a pet to her. When the Viking leader reached the doorway he saw a female gargoyle with light blue skin and with hair and eyes as red as blood.

"Face me, human, if you dare," She hissed as she revealed her fangs.

The Viking leader turned around only to have the end of a sword in front of his face and holding that sword was Athena.

"Not so fast, Viking," She said.

The Viking leader was now surrounded by the female gargoyle, to his right, Athena and the dog-like gargoyle, to his left, and a stone wall behind him and soon Goliath glided down in front of him.

"I see you've met our watchdog. And my second-in-command, and daughter as well," Goliath grabs the Viking leader by the collar," I grow tired of this. Take what's left of your men and begone." He then throws him into a cart of hay.

As the Viking leader gets out of the cart he is covered in hay and shouts, "Argh! This isn't over, monster, I'll be back." He and the rest of his men then flee from the castle as arrows were shot at them. When the Vikings were far enough the soldiers at the castle cheer in victory and all of the gargoyles gathered at one of the towers, and the second-in-command banged Goliath's injured hand.

"Goliath, we owe you our lives," The captain thanked.

"As we owe you ours, every day," Goliath said to the Captain before turning to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder," And I am very proud of you my daughter. You showed great courage tonight."

"Your father is right my daughter. You have the spirit of a gargoyle," The second-in-command told her.

"Thank you, Mother. Father," Athena said before hugging her parents.

"Goliath, I want to invite you, your second-in-command, and daughter to the celebration tonight to be recognized for your bravery," The Captain offered.

"We are honored," Goliath accepted.

Later that evening, there is a celebration in the dining hall. Goliath, his mate and second-in-command, and Athena walked through the halls of the castle and to the dining hall. The door to the dining hall opens. Goliath, his mate, and Athena enter. The attendees at the banquet are outraged by the appearance of the gargoyles.

The Captain walked up to the princess and said, "Your pardon, Your Highness. I took the liberty of asking them to appear and be recognized for their bravery."

"Captain, we are most seriously displeased," She scolded.

"To allow beasts in the dining hall You speak wisely, Princess. These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them," The Magus agrees.

The three walked up to them, the princess backing in fear of the gargoyles, and Goliath folds his wings into a cape and bows to the Princess.

The Captain walked up to him, "Goliath, we named you well, it seems. You are as good a soldier as the Philistine giant who fought David."

The princess stood up from her seat and spoke, "You would do well to remember, Captain, that the biblical Goliath was also a bully and a savage."

This caused Goliath's mate and second-in-command eyes to turn a bright red and growl at the princess, but she is soon calmed by Goliath.

"If you will excuse us, Your Highness," Goliath said before he led his mate and daughter out of the dining hall. The Captain follows them down a hallway

"My apologies for this, Goliath," He apologized.

"No apologies needed. We are what we are. Her opinion will not change that," Goliath told him.

"Have you no pride? No sense of justice? We saved their lives and they repay us with contempt," His mate argued.

"Mother is right, Father," Athena spoke up, "You deserve better than this. You have protected them night after night and they still treat you so ungratefully."

"These cliffs were our home ages before they built their stone fortress. They should bow to us."

"It is the nature of humankind to fear what they do not understand. Their ways are not our ways," Goliath took his mate's hand.

She sighed, "There are times when your patience astounds me, my love."

"It's almost sunrise, Goliath. You all could use some rest after tonight's festivities," The captain informed them.

"Come, my loves," Goliath said. He led his mate and daughter up to the tower. After saying their parting words before all of the gargoyles took their places and were turned to stone by the rising sun. After Athena finished watching her family enter their stone sleep, she returned to her room and fell asleep in her bed waiting for the moon to rise.

Moments before sunset, Athena awakens and rushes to the top of the tower to watch her family awaken from their stone sleep. When the sun sets, each of the gargoyles' stone skin cracks and each of them gave a roar as they awakened.

"No matter how many times I witness this it never ceases to amaze me," Athena said.

Goliath comes down from his perch, while his mate gilds up, and hugs their daughter but it is soon interrupted by the captain.

"Goliath, we need to speak," He said.

Goliath removes the bandage from his hand, which has now healed.

"Those Vikings may return at daybreak, Goliath. I say, take all your gargoyles and make sure they're gone," The captain continued.

"I agree," His mate said," Let us go out in force and put an end to these pigs once and for all."

"Too dangerous. I don't want to leave the castle unprotected," Goliath told them.

"Their leader swore he'd be back," The captain reminded him, "It's best to hurry them far away now and not take that chance."

"Very well," Goliath reluctantly agrees, " But I shall do it. I can scare those cowards away without any help."

"That's too dangerous for you," His mate argues, "Let me come along, at least."

"You and the others will stay with the castle. You are my best warrior. I leave you in command."

"No. I cannot let you," she argues.

"I won't go alone," He reassures her, "Remember. You and I are one now and forever." He then takes his leave.

Her mother turns to her, "Why don't you go join the others and make sure they won't get into trouble."

"Of course, Mother," Athena nodded and walked down to the bonfire in the courtyard, she sees the blue one eating, the red and green gargoyles tossing the ham back and forth keeping it away from the dog-like gargoyle like playing a game. Athena sits down on one of the crates and watches in amusement as the dog-like gargoyles catches the ham. A boy from the nearby camp walks over to them.

"I'm Tom," He introduces, "What's your name?"

"Except for Goliath and Athena, we don't have names." The green gargoyle replies.

"How do you tell each other apart?" Tom asked.

"We look different."

"But what do you call each other?"

"Friend," The red gargoyle replies.

Tom's mother runs over with a stick in her hand, "Tom. Get away from those monsters and the traitor.

"But they wouldn't hurt the lad, ma'am," Athena tried to reason.

"Keep away from him, you traitor,' She threw the stick and it hit Athena on the face making a small cut on her cheek.

Her mother glides down in between Athena and Tom's mother, and her eyes were filled with anger.

"How dare you harm my daughter!"

"Stay away beast."

"You're the beast, not us."

"No," The red gargoyle stood in front of the second-in-command, "If they think we're beasts and monsters-"

"Then, perhaps we'd better live up to the name." The green gargoyle finished.

Their eyes glow, and they growl and advance toward the humans, who run away when the dog-like gargoyles barks at them. Goliath and the elder land in the middle of the foray.

"You three, down to the rookery until I return. I'll deal with you then," Goliath said angrily. He points at the dog-like gargoyle," And take him with you."

Goliath, his mate, and Athena followed the four gargoyles to ensure that they would go to the rookery. The green one pushes the doors open and they look back before they enter.

"We meant no harm," The red gargoyle apologies. But Goliath is not swayed, and they sadly go down into the rookery.

"Are you blind?," His mate scolds him, " They were not at fault. The humans were. They harmed our daughter, her own kind, and called her a traitor." She pointed at Athena's injury.

"No matter who was at fault, I cannot condone fighting between their people and ours," Goliath said,"Our daughter may have been born a human but she was raised as a gargoyle, she follows our ways not theirs. I will make it up to them later. Now I have business to attend to."

Goliath then leaves his mate and daughter as he goes to finish the vikings. His mate stood there in a moment of silence before turning to her daughter.

"I suggest that you get ready for bed, my daughter. The sun will be up soon."

"Of course, mother. I will see you under the pale moonlight."

"And I you my little starlight."

Athena leaves her mother in the rookery and returns to her room. She looks out her window and sees that moon setting before laying on her bed and letting sleep welcome her. Athena was suddenly awoken by the screaming and shouting she heard, she looked out the window and saw that the vikings were attacking and that the sun was up, and that her family was stone and vulnerable. She grabs her sword and runs down to battle the vikings and to protect her family.

Her heart raced as she rushes towards the tower where her family sleeps. When she arrived, Athena saw the captain.

"Captain! Captain! We have to protect them!" She said.

"Don't worry lass, they are safe."

"Not that I'm ungrateful for your help, but why? Why betray your own kind?" The viking leader asked.

"They're not my kind," The captain replied.

"Captain, what is going on? Why is he here?" Athena said as she placed her hands on the handle of her sword. She then notice that the people of castle wyvern in chains and being led away.

The viking leader walks over to one of the stone gargoyles and raised his mace, "Well, to work. There's little enough time for it."

Athena runs in between the viking and the gargoyles with her sword pointed at him," Don't you dare."

"This is unnecessary," The captain told the viking leader.

"Are you mad? He questioned, " In a moment they'll be flesh again and my men will be their prey."

"Once your band is out of sight, they won't follow. It's not their nature," The captain explained in hopes the viking leader would leave the gargoyles.

"Ah, well. In that case," The viking leader knock the sword out of Athena's hand before shoving her to the ground, and shoves the Captain out of the way and pinned him to the wall.

"Care to discuss the matter further?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"No," The captain answered.

"I haven't lived this long by taking foolish chances," The Viking leader said before he smashes all of the gargoyles to rubble.

"No!" Athena cried in honor, she then cried as the captain held her close.

After sunset, Goliath and the elder return to find the castle in flames. He alights on His mate's perch, picks up her crumbled remains

"My angel of the night," He then notices a familiar sword out of the corner of his eye and as he picks it up, he realizes that it is his daughter's sword and he roars in anguish for his mate and daughter.

On the ground, The elder examines the bowstrings and sees that they have been cut, "These bowstrings have been was betrayal here."

The four gargoyles come out of the rookery and gasp at the devastation. Goliath lands next to them with his daughter's sword still in hand,"Were any more down in the rookery?" He asks.

"None," The blue gargoyle replied," Only us."

The elder walks over, "All the humans are gone. Taken prisoner, most likely, along with Athena."

"Then we will find them," Goliath's eyes glow with rage, "We will save my daugther and the humans. And we will have our revenge!"

They fly off, with the gargoyles dog following on foot, to have their revenge on the vikings.

At the Viking camp, a victory celebration is underway. Spirits are not so bright among the prisoners, however. In a nearby cave, the Viking leader and the Captain have the Princess, Magus, and Athena tied, who continues to mourn for her family.

"Hmm. The magus is worth more alive than dead. Barely," The viking leader said.

"True," The captain agreed before kneeling to the princess," but I'm sure your uncle, the king, will pay handsomely to see his niece returned alive."

"You blackguard. if I had my book of spells, l'd-," The magus' threat was interrupted by the laughter of the Viking leader.

"Might you be referring to this book, Magus?," He picks up the book,"Magic spells. Ha! Makes me glad l can't read." He then tears out a few pages and burns them.

"No! My spells!" The magus cried.

"Oh, traitor. I'll see you both hang for this!" The princess shouted.

"True as that may be, Princess. But you and your people have called the most kind-hearted lass in the world a traitor, the same girl with which you grew as a sister," The captain said, he then pointed at Athena.

A roar, which made Athena smile, and the frightened cries of the vikings are heard outside. The viking leader and the Captain run out of the cave as the gargoyles attack the camp.

"You said they wouldn't follow us," He questions the Captain.

"If you hadn't destroyed the others," The captain snapped.

The viking leader runs back into the cave and grabs the Princess,"Your precious gargoyles have come, Princess."

"The gargoyles? You're a dead man, Hakon," She Tells the viking leader

"Maybe," He agrees," But not before you," He draws a dagger. She breaks his grasp and runs off with Hakon and the Captain in pursuit.

"Let her go! Princess! Help! Somebody help! He's going to slay her! Princess!," The Magus calls before he tries to free himself.

"Magus, my family will help the Princess," Athena told him.

"All they've done is ensure her death," He broke free of the rope and picked up his spell book,"Now I will avenge her." He runs out of the cave. Knowing her time was limited, Athena used the dagger her had always hidden up her sleeve to break free of the ropes.

"You fools! She'd be alive now if you hadn't come," The magus shouted as Athena broke free and sneaks up behind him, " They would have ransomed us both, but you invaded their camp and now," He opens the book and flips through the pages.

"What's all this? Where's the princess and our niece?" The elder asked.

"The princess is dead, And could l but wield a sword, l would send you all to join her. But this will have to do instead. Dormiatis-," As he began the spell he was cut off as Athena jumped on his back in hopes of bringing him down.

"Niece!" The gargoyles said with great joy but it was soon ended when the magus knocked her off his back and she fell to the ground, and he grabbed her by the throat.

"You will not interfere with my revenge," He throws her down. She rolls the hill up the cave before landing near the gargoyles, whose eyes glowed with anger at the magus, "But you will not be left out," He flips to another page and begins to recite the incantation, "Aterenae iuventutis, vitam aeternam, et ego maledictum nunc te ut aeternum hoc ambulare terra et nunquam iungere interitum!"

As the magus recited, winds surrounded Athena causing her to lifted into the air and a bright white light soon emerged blinding the gargoyles. When the light faded, the gargoyles saw Athena lying on the ground and unconscious, and they ran to her aide.

"What did you do to her, sorcerer?" The elder asked with anger in his voice and his eyes were still glowing.

"I cursed her to forever walk this earth, and now it's your turn, beast!" The magus said as he returned to the page he was on and finished the incantation," Dormiatis dum castellum super nubes ascendat."

Goliath soon returns to the camp and finds the others turned to stone at night.

"Stone at night? What sorcery is this?" Goliath thunders.

"Sorcery indeed," The Magus tells him, "And now you shall join them," The Princess walks out from behind Goliath," Princess?" He sees her and drops the spellbook.

"Oh, Magus, what have you done?" She asks.

"l l-l thought you were dead, your Highness. l was mad with grief," He answers.

Goliath picks him up, "Reverse the spell. Bring them back!" He demands with a roar.

"l-l cannot. The page with the counterspell was burned.'

Goliath drops him and hangs his head, "Now all I have is my daughter," He looks around, "Where is she?"

They soon heard a moan and saw a hand behind the rock Goliath walks around to find his daughter lying on the ground unconscious, he picks her up bridal style and holds her close in his arms. Her eyes flutter half open.

"Father..." She lightly said before falling back into unconsciousness.

Goliath walks back to the Princess, Magus, and tom, with his eyes glowing and his daughter held close to his chest, "What have you done to my daughter!" He roared.

"I cursed her to forever walk the earth, she is immortal. I'm sorry," The magus said with a heavy heart.

"You turned them to stone forever?" The princess asked about the gargoyles.

"The terms of the counterspell were that they would sleep until the castle rises above the clouds," The Magus replies.

On their journey back to the castle, Athena had fully regained consciousness. Goliath told her with a heavy heart of what had happen to the rest of their family. Athena cried in her father's arms and apologized that she was unable to do anything to stop it but Goliath said that there was nothing that could have been done.

Back at the castle, Goliath gently places the rest of his clan on their perches.

"We have done you a great wrong, Goliath," The princess apologized.

"l know that no apology can be enough, Goliath," The Magus apologized for his actions, "l wish there was something l could do."

"What will you do now, Princess?" Goliath asked.

"I'll take my people to my uncle. it's no longer safe for us here."

"And you, my daughter?" He asked

"I will use my immortality to help others, and I make this vow to protect, for it is a gargoyles' nature," Athena told her father.

"l have a request," Goliath said.

"You have but to name it."

"The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch. They will need guidance," He told the princess.

"Never fear. We will watch over them as if they were our own," She agrees.

Goliath turns to the Magus,"There is something you can do for me, Magus. Cast your spell one more time."

Goliath, the Magus, the Princess, and Athena walk up to the top of the tower to Goliath's perch. When the reached the top, Athena and her father hugged goodbye.

"I will miss you father."

"Do not worry, My daughter. We will see each other again, until then we will always be in each other's heart. This isn't goodbye it is farewell, my daughter."

"Farewell, father," Athena said as a tear ran down her face and Goliath wiped it away.

Goliath takes his place on his perch before the Magus recites the incantation. The full moon shines over Goliath, sleeping until the castle rises above the clouds.


	2. The awakening part two

Manhattan, New York. 1993 A.D

At the 23rd precinct, Detective Athena Wyvern is sitting at her desk and on the phone talking when fellow Detective Elisa Maza walks up to her.

Athena notices Elisa, "Yeah, I should be home around eight at the lastest. Love you too." She hangs up, "What's up?"

"Oh Nothing," Elisa answered with a cheeky smile on her face.

"What's with the smile, Elisa?"

"It's just that you and Jason have been dating since our second year after graduating from the academy, that was almost seven years ago, and he still hasn't asked you to marry him."

"We're taking things slow and I'm fine with it, besides we got our whole lives ahead of us," She explained.

"That's sweet," Elisa said, "Oh, just to let you know that some of the other detectives have started a pool on when Jason will propose to you."

"What?" Athena questioned.

"Yeah, and I heard that some of the uniforms have joined. And the chief told me she wants to speak with you," Elisa told her.

"Thanks, Elisa," Athena got up from her seat and made the short walk over to the Chief's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Athena opened the door and saw two other men one was tanned with dark brunette hair and the other was blonde with glasses," You wanted to see me, Chief."

"Yes, this is David Xanatos and his assistant Owen Burnett," Chief introduced, "Xanatos said that he has something he wanted to discuss with you. I'll leave you to discuss it." She got up from her seat and left the room.

"Oh, what is it?" Athena asked Xanatos.

"Perhaps we can discuss this somewhere more private considering its private information," He explained.

"Why?"

"Because it's information concerning your family back in Scotland."

Athena's demeanor changed, "I know where we can discuss this. Follow me."

The three walked out of the office and walk into the broom closet. Athena shuts the door behind her and pulls down a hinged staircase. They climbed up the staircase that led up to the clock tower that was above the precinct.

"Alright, now that we have some privacy. How do you know about my family?" Athena asked.

"Owen, if you please," Xanatos said, Owen then pulled out a familiar and old book from his briefcase and handed it to Xanatos.

"This is how," He showed her the book and her eyes widened when she saw that it is Grimorum Arcanorum, "The Magus wrote down what had happened to you and your family."

"How did you find me?"

"Finding you was difficult, well almost," Xanatos pulled a folder from the briefcase and gave it to Athena. When she pulled out the contents of the folder she saw that they are historical photos of her from different times; her and other soldiers posing for a picture after winning a battle in both world wars, her at the Eiffel Tower when it was first opened, her marching with Dr. King and his followers for civil rights, and the last two were clippings from newspapers and in it she was standing with several nurses outside the steps of a hospital holding infants and next to her was nurse Jean Ward in 1950, in the second one she was in the physical therapy room assisting nurse Elisabeth Kenny with a polio patient in 1939.

"it's not exactly difficult finding someone when they're at the scene at some of the most historical events in history, especially if pictures were taken, "He told her, "The magus also wrote that you made a vow to dedicate your immortal life to help others, that helped in finding you."

"Why are you here, Xanatos?" Athena asked as she looked up from the photos.

"Because I want to help free your family from the curse."

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?"

"Simple, I'll destruct the castle and rebuild it on top of my building here in New York, and then they'll be free," He explained.

"But why did you tell me?" Athena asked, "You could have done all of it without telling me, I don't own the castle or the land that it's on, why tell me?"

"Because after a thousand years you deserve to be with your family, and I didn't want to begin without your permission."

"Thank you, Xanatos," She said.

"Your welcome."

"When will you begin?" Athena asked.

"At the end of the week. You are more than welcome to join if you like?" He offered.

"Thank you, Xanatos. Guess he was right after all," She said.

"Who was?" Xanatos asked.

"A few centuries back I asked a friend who could see the future if my family will ever be free and he answered very cryptically he said that a man who had fought my father will set them free. At first, I didn't know what he meant, but now I do. Your name is David and my father's name is Goliath. He was referring to the biblical tale of David and Goliath. Now, after so many centuries Mr. Xanatos I'm ready to be with my family."

"I'm glad," He smiled, "I'll send you a car at the station on Friday and it will take you to my building, and we'll be off to Scotland."

"Thank you, Xanatos," Athena said.

"Your welcome."

Keeping true to his word a car was sent for Athena on Friday after her shift and was taken to his building. She was meant by his assistant, Owen, in the lobby.

"Glad that you were able to join us today, Detective Wyvern. Mr. Xanatos sent me to escort you upstairs. Please, follow me," Owen said.

Athena followed him to the elevators and when they entered one, he pushed the button that took them to the top floor. When they reached the top floor and the elevator doors opened, Athena took a moment to admire the view of Manhattan.

"Enjoying the view?," Xanatos asked, breaking her from the trance she was in.

"You can see all of Manhattan from here," She replied, "I can't wait for my family to see it."

"Then let's not let them wait a moment more," He said before leading her to the helicopter. Once everyone was, they took off and headed to Castle Wyvern. When they arrived and landed near the castle, they saw that it was in ruins. Xanatos admires it and follows Athena to where her father is sleeping.

"Magnificent," Xanatos says."Make the offer now, Owen. This instant."

"May l say one last time, Mr. Xanatos, that the costs of this venture will be astronomical," Owen reminds him.

"Start hiring crews. l want to begin as soon as possible."

"It may prove difficult to find the necessary manpower. This castle has a bad reputation. The locals consider it haunted," He informed him.

"You know the answer to that, Owen. Pay a man enough and he'll walk barefoot into hell," Xanatos smirked before turning to Athena, who is staring out into the distance, "It must be hard to see your family like this after so long."

"No, not really," She told him, "Every year on the anniversary I come here to pay my respects to those of my family who were murdered that day and to visit those trapped in stone but now with your help, my family will live again. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"Seeing you being reunited with your family is more than enough," Xanatos said.

"The crew will be arriving shortly, Mr. Xanatos," Owen informed.

After the work crews show up, they converge on the castle and begin to disassemble it. The gargoyles are carefully packed away in padded boxes. Barges and helicopters ferry off large pieces of the castle.

After a year, the castle sits atop the tower fully reconstructed and restored to its former glory. Above the skyline of New York City, Xanatos flies to his headquarters in his private helicopter. The chopper rises above the clouds near a massive skyscraper. The clouds part to reveal the castle perched on top of the tower. The helicopter lands in the castle courtyard as the sun begins to set. Xanatos walks to the top to the tower and stands next to Goliath.

"Don't disappoint me," he says to the statue. The cloud tops pass by beneath the castle. The sunsets and a storm brews. It begins to rain. The stone cracks and Goliath free himself from his long slumber. He stretches and lets out a mighty roar. On their perches below, the other gargoyles awaken as well. Goliath flies down to them, and they have a joyful reunion.

"Yes. We're awake. We're alive! We're together again," Goliath said with joy and a smile on his face.

But the reunion is cut short when they notice where they are. They see the New York skyline and are awestruck. Xanatos walks up to them and is greeted by a growl from the blue dog-like gargoyle.

"You are the one called Goliath?" He asked.

"Yes," Goliath answers.

"Excellent," Xanatos smiles.

The gargoyles then follow Xanatos to the great hall.

"How long has it been?" Goliath asked.

"This may be a shock. A thousand years have gone by since the spell was cast," Xanatos answered, "l learned about the castle and you six from an ancient book that recently came into my possession. The magus who cursed you wrote the whole story down in there. Now. I'm sure you have questions."

"How did you break the spell?" The elder gargoyle asked.

"It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds."

"The eggs in the rookery?" The green gargoyle asked.

"Gone, I'm afraid. You are the last of your kind."

"Why have you done all this?" Goliath asked.

"I was fascinated by the magus' story. l wanted to see if it was true. And, I thought someone you know deserve to be with her family again," Xanatos said before looking at the direction of the small archway, and Athena stepped into the light. Her family gasped at her in joy and surprise, and the blue dog-like gargoyle runs to her and knocked her to the ground, and licked her face. The gargoyles rushed over to her and helped her up before giving her a long-overdue hug.

"I've missed you all so much," she said.

"How are you alive, lass?" The elder gargoyle asked.

"It was the magus. The spell that he cast on me that night gave me immortality," Athena answered.

The hug broke when Goliath stood in front of her with eyes filled with joy before picking her up in a hug.

"I have missed you, my daughter. Now, we are all together again," Goliath said as he placed her back on the ground, "Thank you for this Xanatos."

The reunion was cut short by the sound of a helicopter from outside.

"I'm not expecting anyone. You'll be safer if you stay here," Xanatos then goes off to investigate.

They all look at each over before following Xanatos and see for themselves. Outside, a helicopter rises above the battlements and drops off several commandos. They disperse, surround Xanatos, and raise their weapons. The gargoyles and Athena watch from the shadows of the archway.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" The red gargoyle asked.

"They're attacking the castle, that's all we need to know," The elder gargoyle said with his eyes glowing.

The gargoyles emerge from the shadows with their eyes glowing, roared and attack. Goliath swung his tail and tripped one of the commandos. The commando regained his footing and ran into Goliath, knocking him to the ground. The commando picked up his gun and aimed it at Goliath when Xanatos came to Goliath's aid, and knocked the gun out of his hands and tossed him over his shoulder.

Xanatos went to reach for the gun when another commando placed their foot on it. The blue gargoyle growled at the commando and was ready to fight.

"Nice mask," The commando said before talking out a knife and swung it at the blue gargoyle, who fell on his back. The commando charged at him, but Athena caught him by the arm and threw him back.

The commando regained his footing and saw the elder gargoyle in front of him. He shot some type of device that electrocuted the elder gargoyle.

The red gargoyle flew down to aid the elder gargoyle, " Leave him alone!" He roared as he threw the commando to the wall. The others rushed to help the elder gargoyle up when the commando regained his footing and pulled the pin of a grenade. The green gargoyle caught it before tossing it aside. Athena's eye widen, she acted fast and created a shield behind them before it exploded

A moment later, Athena lowered the shield and fell to her knees. She hoped that none of her family was suspicious of the shield.

"Are you alright, Lass?" The elder gargoyles asked.

"I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath," She lied as he helped her up. A wave of relief washed over her family didn't question the explosion not harming them. She didn't really have the time to explain. She looks up and sees Xanatos firing his laser rips into the castle walls and debris falling on the commando Goliath was fighting.

"Are you a Viking?" The green gargoyle asked the female commando.

The commando fire at him making dive off the castle and hide in the clouds. She looks over the edge and doesn't see him glide out of clouds behind her and knocked her to the ground.

"These weapons. We must be battling sorcerers!" The elder gargoyle exclaimed.

"Even so, we will protect this castle. It's all we have left," Goliath reminded him.

"Catch!" One of the commandos throws a grenade at them. Goliath and the elder gargoyle managed to get out of the way before it exploded.

Xanatos aimed his laser at the commando that was fighting the red gargoyle and said, "Time to take the gloves off." A commando knocks him off balance. The laser rips into the castle walls and sends debris flying into the street below.

A commando throws a grenade at Goliath. The explosion sends him sailing off the wall.

"Father!" Athena screamed.

She rushed to the edge and sees that his wings won't catch enough air to slow him down, so he dug his claws into the side of the building, and slowly comes to a stop.

"Don't move a muscle," A commando told her as he pointed his weapon at her.

"Adfishio Potentia," She muttered before beams of light shot out of her hand and wrap around the commando. She turns around with her eyes glowing before she makes the commando hit the wall. Another commando throws a gas grenade and incapacitates Goliath. The other one runs out of the castle with a briefcase in his hands. The leader launches a flare to signal the helicopter. The chopper lands and the commandos run on board. Athena helps Goliath get away from the gas, they and the other gargoyles join Xanatos.

"I've never seen weapons like those before," The red gargoyle panted, "And that flying creature that carried them off."

"A dragon, without a doubt."

"It wasn't a dragon. It was a machine called a helicopter," Athena corrected the elder.

"Thank you. Without you and your friends, who knows what those thugs might have done," Xanatos said.

"Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me. And then destroyed my people," Goliath growled.

"Hm. l can see I'll have to work hard to earn your trust," Xanatos takes out his phone and makes a call, "Owen? We'll need a cleanup crew outside."

"Why were you attacked?" Goliath asked him.

"The richer you are, the more enemies you have. And I'm very rich," He walks up to them," Goliath, this is your home as well as my headquarters. l hope you'll consider working with me to keep it safe."

"it's your decision, lad, but we've nowhere else to go," The elder gargoyle told him.

Goliath sighs, "This castle is our home, no matter where it has been taken. We will stay here."

"Excellent," Xanatos grinned, "I know you've been used poorly by men in the past, but all that is about to change. Trust me."

"You broke the spell of sleep that imprisoned us, Xanatos, and reunited me with my daughter, and for that we are grateful. But we will never trust humans again."

"l can tell this relationship is something we'll all have to work at," Xanatos said.


	3. The awakening part three

The red, blue, and green gargoyles decided to explore their home and see what changes were to it, and Athena tagged along to make sure they didn't cause any trouble. Eventually, the gargoyles found the kitchen and are taken in by all the devices.

"Wow, look at all this stuff. It's fantastic," The green gargoyle said in amazement as they walked further into the kitchen.

The red gargoyle walks over to the stove, "What do you suppose this does?"

Athena turns to him and sees his hand on the burners, and that he is about to turn one of the dials.

"Wait, don't!" She shouted, but it was too late. He turned the dial and jumped back as the burner ignited.

He bumps into the green gargoyle, "Hey!" He shouted as he goes flying into a rack full of pots and pans, and a soup pot lands on his hand as some pots and pans fall.

The green gargoyle takes off the soup pot revealing an unamused faced at the red gargoyle.

"Next time if you have any questions about this new era's things, ask me. Are you okay?" Athena asked.

"I'll be fine by after morning," The green gargoyle answered.

She helped him up and helped put away the pots and pans that fell. When they were done, the green gargoyle saw the freezer door open and closed it.

"Hey! Let me out! It's cold in here!" They heard the blue gargoyle yelled from inside the freezer. They rush over to the freezer to help him.

"We'll save you," The green gargoyle yelled.

"You push, and we'll pull," The red gargoyle said before he and the green gargoyle pulled on the handle. Athena looked up and saw that the latch was closed and opened it. The door then flew open, and the gargoyles crashed into one another, and the piles of food from the blue gargoyle helped made a mess.

While they were cleaning up the kitchen, Xanatos and the elder gargoyle walked in on the mess after having heard the crash.

"What happened?" Xanatos asked.

"Let's just say that curiosity burned the gargoyle, knocked another into the pots and pans, and locked another in the freezer," Athena replied.

"I'll have a crew come in the morning to clean up while you sleep."

Athena and the gargoyles left the kitchen and went back to the courtyard.

"A fine mess you made of that kitchen lads when I heard that crash I thought the-" The elder gargoyle lectured before being interrupted.

"Look!" The green gargoyle pointed up, "Goliath is talking to that human."

Athena focused on the human before she realized who it is, "Eliza, what are you doing here?" She muttered.

She and the others went up to the stairs and joined Goliath.

"Does anyone else know about you?" Eliza asked.

The eldest gargoyle stood by Goliath as the others stand behind Eliza as Goliath said, "Only the man called 'Xanatos', he brought us here, and my daughter."

Elisa looks over both her shoulders and saw the other gargoyles, but not Athena.

"This can't be happening," she said.

"Oh, believe me, it is," Athena said, revealing her presence to Eliza.

"Athena, what are you doing here?"

"Reuniting with my family," She replied.

"Wait, this is your family? The same family in Scotland?" Eliza questioned.

"One in the same."

"This can't be happening," Eliza repeated.

The red gargoyles sniff her before asking," Is this a new friend, Goliath?"

"Boy, I hope so," Eliza breathed.

"She is," Athena told the red gargoyle.

"This is Eliza Maza, a Detective?" Goliath said hesitantly with Detective.

"Second class NYPD," Eliza said, she pulled out her badge and showed it to the gargoyles.

"What exactly does a detective do, lass?" The elder gargoyle asked.

"A detective is someone who finds people who've done something wrong and put them away," Athena explained.

"Who says what's 'wrong'?" Goliath asked.

"Well, we have a justice system," Eliza replied, "Laws, penalties, assessments that the people decide."

"You mean the humans decide," Goliath growled before noticing that dawn is breaking. He turns back to her and yelled, "You have to go now!"

"Wait! Will l see you again? I'd like to know more about you," Goliath didn't answer," Look, you saved my life so l owe you. Let me help you understand this city," Elisa said.

"She's right, Father, you need to know how things work, and I can't help you learn everything that has happened while you've slept by myself," Athena agreed.

"If we're to defend the castle, l suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there, Very well," Goliath allowed. The other gargoyles nodded with small smiles and Athena smirked.

"Good. Tomorrow's my day off. I'll meet you in the afternoon at. . ."

"After dark," Goliath interrupted.

Eliza chuckled before commenting, "Why am I not surprised? OK. Here, after dark."

"No. Not here. Over there, on that rooftop," Goliath pointed to a nearby rooftop.

"Why there?" Eliza asked.

"Why were you sneaking into the castle?" Goliath countered.

"A good detective trusts no one," She replied.

"That's one thing we have in common."

Eliza turned to Athena and said," You have a lot of explaining to do you," she then left.

"It seems that much has changed from what we knew," The elder gargoyle commented.

"Yes," Goliath agreed, "And if we are to survive in this new world, we need to learn about it, and the humans who rule here."

"Goliath. Athena," Owen called.

Goliath and Athena walked down the steps to Owen.

"Mr. Xanatos wishes to speak with you and Athena," He told them.

They followed Owen to Xanatos' office he opens the door, and they walk in.

"it is almost dawn, Xanatos. My friends and l must sleep soon," Goliath told him.

"This won't take long," Xanatos assures him, "I'm asking for your and Athena's help, Goliath. That team who attacked us earlier stole something very important from me. The box they took contained three of these hard disks."

He hands Goliath a disk.

''Disks''?" Goliath repeated with a confused look.

"Think of them as magic talismans. Each one containing hundreds of spells," Xanatos explained, "It is vitally important that you and your friends get them back for me."

"Perhaps you should use a detective," Goliath suggested.

"You are learning fast. l can't go to the police. I've already had to forestall an investigation of the fight. Think of the trouble it would cause if they learned of you and your friends. You could be locked up for study or even worse. Remember you are the only gargoyles left. Humans will fear you."

"And betray us. What would you have us do?"

Xanatos walks over to a large screen and loads a videotape, "My sources have discovered the thieves were hired by a multinational company called Cyberbiotics."

"Amazing. It's like a living tapestry," Goliath said in wonder at the screen.

"Your naivety is refreshing, Goliath. The stolen data are being held at three different locations. The first is a research center on a small island in the bay. The second is deep beneath the city in a heavily fortified base. And the third is being kept in a huge air fortress that flies in a holding pattern over the city. All three places must be hit simultaneously so none will be able to notify the others. It seems an absurd amount of protection, l know, but, rest assured, the information is that important."

"Why do you want our help?" Athena questioned.

"This must be done before their scientists break the encryption codes. Before they translate the spells."

"This is much different than protecting the castle. It will endanger the lives of my charges. l cannot risk that," Goliath told Xanatos.

"Think about my request. I'm sure our enemies mean to use this information for some terrible purpose."

Goliath and Athena left the office and returned to the others. She bid them goodnight as they got on their perches and watched as they turned to stone when the sun rose.

After the gargoyles turned to stone, Athena left the castle and went to her home. Her home is a three-story Victorian-style brownstone townhouse built in the French Baroque architecture design with a Mansard roof. The first floor houses the foyer, drawing room, library, living room, dining room, and kitchen. The second floor consists of a bedroom, bathrooms, and a few guest rooms. The third floor is composed of a garden, a study, a library, and two storage areas the first for occult artifacts and the second for things from the past. A house with objects of magic that would not mix well with a gargoyle's foolishness.

She unlocked the door and walked into her home. She closed the door behind her and locked it before walking up the stairs. She goes to the library on the third floor and opens the door to see Jason, a red-haired English man with a white streak, with his nose in a book and several other books on a table next to him. She snuck up behind him and surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

He pulled her over his shoulder and she sat on his lap. They smiled at each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I trust the reunion went well?" Jason asked.

"Well, aside from being attacked, one of them getting locked in a freezer which resulted in a mess in the kitchen, and Eliza finding out the truth, it was pretty good."

"I heard about the attack on the news, and I'm just glad that you are safe and unharmed," He told her.

"So, when do you think I should introduce you to them?" Athena asked.

"Perhaps after a few days. They do need time to adjust to this new world, especially after being told they've been asleep for a thousand years."

"Or maybe you're afraid of them," Athena teased.

"Gargoyles are known for being protective, and your family doesn't know we're together."

Athena yawned, "Come on, let's go to bed. I have to get up early tonight, so I can be there when they wake up."

They went to their room and slept until it was almost sunset. Athena got ready and headed to see her family. She reached where her family slept a few minutes before they wake up.

When the sunset, her family awakens. The red gargoyle jumps off his perch and prepares to leave.

Goliath jumps off his perch and asks, "Where are you going?"

"To explore the city. After all, we can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle," The red gargoyle explained.

"He's right," The green gargoyle agreed, "if we're going to live here, we've got to know all about this city. its people, its devices. . ."

"it's food," The blue gargoyle added.

"Don't worry father, I'll make sure that they'll stay out of sight," Athena said.

Goliath pauses for a moment before sighing, "Oh, very well. The three of you may explore. But stay close to the building, stay out of sight, and keep Athena out of danger."

"Father, I've survived a thousand years in this world, I'm sure I can survive a few hours with them," Athena said, "Time for you guys to see Manhattan."

She then wrapped her arms around the red gargoyle's neck before they jumped off to explore the city. Athena showed them the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Bronx, Central Park, and so many others.

They landed on a rooftop with gargoyle statues, and they talk about what they've seen.

"I've never seen so many wonders," The blue gargoyles said admiring the sites.

"Look!" The green gargoyle said. The three of them looked at where he was pointing.

"That's a motorcycle. It's like a horse," Athena told him.

"I've got to see how it works," The green gargoyle said excitedly before he jumped off and glided down.

"No!" Athena shouted, but it was too late. The green gargoyle was gliding close to the man riding the motorcycle.

"What a beautiful device," The green gargoyle said. The man turned around and saw him. He screamed and fell off the motorcycle before running away.

"Wait! Come back," The green gargoyle called out. Athena and the others joined him on the ground.

"Goliath said not to let anybody see us," The red gargoyle reminded him.

"l didn't mean to let him see me. l just wanted a look at his machine," The green gargoyle sighed. He picked it off the ground and sat on it, "Do you know how this machine works, Athena?"

"Yeah, here's the basics, this is the throttle, it's what helps the motorcycle go, and that is the brake," Athena told him.

"Be careful," The blue gargoyle warned him.

"It looks easy enough," The green gargoyle said.

Realization dawned on Athena's face, "Oh no, what have I done?"

Before she could do anything, the green gargoyle went speeding down the street on the rear wheel. Athena and the others run after him, and he was getting closer to the brick wall.

Athena says, "Ortis," and the green gargoyle is taken off the motorcycle just as it crashes into the wall, catching on fire.

"Let's not tell my father about this part of the tour," Athena said.

"Agreed," The three gargoyles said in unison.

Athena and the gargoyles continued their tour of the city, and along the way, the blue gargoyle had gotten hungry and spotted a hot dog cart.

He glided down to the cart and scared the vendor. As he glided up to rejoin them, he scarfed down a bunch of hot dogs.

As they flew above the city, the only sound that they hear is the sound of the blue gargoyle eating hot dogs, one after another.

The others gave the blue gargoyle glare as he took a bite out of the last one, he turned to them and said, "These are great, you should try some."

"We would have if you hadn't eaten the entire cartful," The red gargoyle muttered.

They landed on a nearby rooftop, and the red gargoyle let Anthea down before the green gargoyle crash lands.

The green gargoyle sighed, "This city is big. My wings are tried."

"Mine too," The red gargoyle agreed. He turns around, "And it's a long way back to the castle."

He peers over the ledge, watches a man hail a taxi in the street below, and gets an idea. They then glide down and hide in a doorway, waiting for a taxi. The red gargoyle sees an approaching taxi. He steps out into the street, while Athena still couldn't believe that she let him do this and waited for the inevitable, he mimics the gesture he saw the man used earlier, and says, "Yo, Taxi!"

The driver sees what was hailing him slams on the brakes making a screeching noise, turns around, and speeds off. The others stepped out from the doorway.

"Looks like we walk," The blue gargoyle said.

Athena looked at her watch, "We have about an hour and a half until the sun rises. Why don't we get back on the rooftop and take a little break before we go home sound good?"

The three gargoyles nodded before climbing up to the roof and rest.


	4. The awakening part four

Once they were rested, they headed back to the castle. When they arrived at the castle, the elder gargoyle and the gargoyle dog were waiting for them.

"It's about time you came home," He told them as they landed.

"This city is a fascinating place," The red gargoyle said.

"Underground tubes with giant metal snakes," The blue gargoyle said.

"Lights so bright they turn night into day," The green gargoyle said.

"Huge metal ship," The red gargoyle said.

"All kinds of food!" The blue gargoyle exclaimed with joy.

"It was an eventful night," Athena told the elder gargoyle.

"Have you seen Goliath?" The elder gargoyle asked them.

"He's not back?" Athena asked with worry, "But he would have been home long before we got back, and it's almost dawn."

"Aye," He said, "That's what worries me."

"Elisa was showing him the city she's probably still with him. I'll call her and see what I can find," Athena told them.

"Just be careful, lass. We lost you once, and we're not going to lose you again," The elder gargoyle said before he and the others took their place.

Athena walked down the stairs and left the building. As she walked along the street, Athena pulled out her phone and, as she was about to call Elisa, her phone started ringing, and the caller ID read Elisa.

"Hey, I was just about to call you," Athena said.

"Athena it's Goliath. We were attacked and they shot him with a dart, it made him weak and then he turned to stone. I managed to lose them, but I don't know what to do about him," Elisa told her in a panicked voice.

"Elisa, calm down. A gargoyle turns to stone during the day, it's how they sleep and heal. So, when the sun sets he will be fine."

Elisa took a breath, "Okay. I'm okay."

"Good. Where are you now?" Athena asked her.

"Central Park. I don't think you'll miss the new statue."

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Athena hanged up.

Athena got to Central Park as fast as she could, and when she arrived, she started looking for Elisa and the park's new statue. After a while of searching, Athena found them. And Elisa was soaking wet.

"Elisa, what happened to you?" Athena asked.

"The goons that were chasing me," She replied, "led them to a boathouse, and then I had to hide under the docks."

"Thank you for saving my father. I can't thank you enough."

"What are friends for," Elisa said before they sat down next to Goliath, "Your father told me about you, and I gotta admit you look good for someone who's over a thousand years old."

"Immortality does wonders for the complexion," Athena joked, and the two laughed.

"So, does Jason know about you, your family, all of it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So, what was it like being raised by Gargoyles?" Elisa asked.

"It was interesting, but not that different from many other families in that era. I was loved, looked after, and taught the gargoyle ways. Both the elder gargoyle and the captain of the guard taught me how to fight in battle. I had also been tutored alongside princess Katherine. My father thought it would be best for me to learn from humans as well. King Malcolm agreed, and for a while, the princess and I were best friends, but something happened, and she blamed the gargoyles."

"What happened?" Elisa asked.

"The king was poisoned by a traitor, and she blamed us for not protecting him. And even though her father was saved, she still hated us. But after what happened to my family on the day of the massacre at Castle Wyvern, and those who survived who saved her people that night, I think she forgave them."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family. No one should go through that," Elisa comforted her.

"Thank you, Elisa."

The two continued their talk for the rest of the day. They eventually took turns sleeping until the sun was setting.

"We should step back a bit," Athena said.

"Why?" Elisa asked.

"You'll see."

They then got up from the ground and took a few steps away from Goliath. When the sun had set, the stone cracks and falls off as Goliath awakens from his stone sleep.

Goliath looks over and notices Athena," Daugther? Why are you here?"

"Elisa called me. She told me about what happened and I rushed over here," Athena explained as she and Elisa stood at her father's side.

"Are you okay?" Elisa asked Goliath

"Of course," He replied.

"That sedative seems to have worn off."

"Sleep rejuvenates us," Goliath told Elisa.

"Athena told me about that," She said.

"You and my daughter stayed with me throughout the entire day?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah, well, someone had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you," Elisa answered.

"Thank you. lt is very possible that you saved my life," Goliath held out his hand to Elisa.

Elisa took his hand and shook it, "So now we're even."

"l must return. They'll be worried about me," Goliath said as he and Athena turned to leave.

"Indeed, father," Athena said.

"l understand. So, uh later tonight?" Elisa asked.

Goliath nodded yes before he and Athena found somewhere high enough for him to climb on and glide back to the castle with Athena in his arms.

When the castle was in view, Athena and Goliath saw the others standing there with smiles on their faces. Athena was placed gently on the ground by her father after they had landed.

"We were worried about you," The red gargoyles told Goliath.

"What happened?" The blue gargoyle asked.

"It appears we have enemies," Goliath told them before turning to the elder gargoyle, "Given what happened, l wish you had accompanied us last night, Hudson."

"Hudson?"

"Aye, it's my name. And what would you make of it?" Hudson asked.

" lt's a fine name. ''Hudson." Uh, l-l like it," The blue gargoyle replied in a nervous voice.

"We should choose names too. Names that suit our new lives here," The red gargoyle suggested.

"Oh? And what might they be?" Goliath asked.

"Hm. Brooklyn. I'm Brooklyn."

"Broadway," The blue gargoyle, now Broadway said.

"Uh, Lexington. Do you like it?" Lexington asked.

"They're all fine names," Goliath answered.

"Perfect for your new life here," Athena told them.

"l guess he'll need one as well now," Goliath gestured to the gargoyle dog.

"Oh, I've got one for him too. From now on, you're ''Bronx," Brooklyn said.

Bronx huffs in response before walking away.

Lexington chuckled, "l think he likes it."

Owen appeared standing at the doorway before walking towards Goliath and Athena," Mr. Xanatos wants to see you both."

The two followed Owen to Xanatos' office. The door opened and the two walked in and towards Xanatos.

"You wish to see us, Xanatos?" Goliath said.

"Goliath. Athena. There's someone here l want you to meet. An old acquaintance, l believe," Xanatos told them. He gestures to a door and it opens automatically.

"Who?" Goliath asked.

Goliath and Athena gasp when her mother, his mate steps out from the shadows and to them.

"You're alive?"

"Goliath. My love. Athena. My starlight."

The three then hug each other, and Goliath and his mate wrap their wings around the three of them.

"My angel. lt really is you," Goliath said.

"Oh, Goliath. All the days that I've dreamed of you and this moment."

"Oh, mother. I've missed you so much," Athena said to her mother with tears.

"My darling starlight, I thought I would never see you again. How is it that you're still alive?" She asked.

"The Magus cast a spell so I would never die, but I am grateful that he did because I am able to be reunited with my family."

Xanatos clears throat and the three break from their hug, "I'm very happy for you both."

"This man has brought us together, my love. We owe our reunion to David Xanatos," Her mother said.

"But how? You were shattered by the Vikings," Goliath asked.

"No. l feared for your safety, so l left the castle to find you. But l lost my way and the sun rose before l could return."

"But how did you survive all these centuries, mother?" Athena asked.

"When l returned to the castle, the magus had already turned your father to stone and you had left for your journey. l begged him to cast his spell on me so that we might awaken together," She told her story.

"l saw her a year ago and was so impressed, l acquired her for my private collection.

Then, after l woke you up, it seemed plausible that a trip to the castle might have the same effect on her," Xanatos explained.

"With you alive, l can start to live again as well," Goliath said.

"As you said, you and l are one, now and forever," She agreed, "And we are now a family again."

They, expect Xanatos, left the room and walked back outside to join the others and to show them what Xanatos wanted to tell them. When they arrived, the other gargoyles stopped their conversation and were filled with shock and surprise when they saw Goliath's mate and Athena's mother alive.

"Lass! ls it really you?" Hudson asked as he and the others ran up to her and Bronx started licking his face.

"lt's impossible," Brooklyn said.

"How did you-" Broadway began to ask.

" I'll answer your questions later. lt's just so good to see all of you again," She told them before she stood up and turned to Goliath, "My love, l must ask a favor of you."

"Anything," He replied.

"Xanatos has told me of the disks that were stolen from him."

"He wants our help in retrieving them."

"Yes, and l think we should help him, out of gratitude for reuniting us, if nothing else."

"l agree. And perhaps by helping him, we can rid ourselves of the humans who hunt us.

Besides, with you by my side, l can do anything," Goliath told her.

* * *

They all gathered in Xanatos' office, where he explained the plan of retrieving the disks that were stolen.

"I've explained the strengths and weaknesses of each fortress and given you what l think are the best plans of attack. Only your speed and strength can stand against their defenses," Xanatos said.

"We will take the air fortress," Goliath gestured to him and his mate before pointing at the trio, "You three will breach the tower."

"Cool," Brooklyn said.

"What?" Goliath asked confused.

"lt's a new word we learned last night," Broadway explained.

"It means something really great," Athena told her father.

"Ah. Hudson, the underground base is yours, but take Bronx with you," Goliath said.

"'m perfectly capable of -" Hudson began before he was interrupted.

"Take him with you. He needs the exercise."

"What about me, father?" Athena asked.

"You will stay here," Goliath replied.

"Father we have been through this over a thousand years ago. I can fight and since that day I've learned different fighting styles, and, besides, I'll just sneak out and join one of you."

"Fine, you will join Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn. But be careful," He said with worry," I don't want to lose you. Be careful, all of you. Humans are much more dangerous in these times."

"Come on, then," Hudson said.

They all left the office and headed to the tower. They stood on their perches before flying off to their missions. Hudson and Bronx left first.

Brooklyn held Athena in his arms, "Let's go!"

He, Athena, Lexington, and Broadway jump off the perches and glided in the wind.

"They'd better not be harmed," Goliath said as he watched them glide off.

"They are young and impetuous, but they are also warriors like our daughter, trained by the best," His mate held out her hand to him.

"To soar with you again, it's like a dream," He told her.

"We've dreamed for a thousand years, Goliath, it's time for our dreams to come true," She said before jumping off and gliding to the air fortress with Goliath jumping off after her.

* * *

The trio and Athena glided to the large tower near the bay with fortified walls around it and they landed on the roof.

"The magic in this century is so so -" Lexington began but stumbled trying to find the right word.

"Cool?" Brooklyn suggested.

"Exactly," Lexington greed.

"We need a way in," Brooklyn said before they spot an entrance.

"No problem," Broadway cracked his claws before ripping the door off its hinges. They climbed down the ladder.

"Xanatos said it's four floors down," Brooklyn said before he prides the elevator doors open.

Broadway looks at the empty elevator shaft and said, "This isn't like the elevators back at the castle."

"Those are the cables that allow the elevator to go up and down. The elevator is probably at the lower levels," Athena explained to them.

"Not enough room to glide down," Lexington said.

"Well, we'll just use this rope here in the middle," Brooklyn said before jumping onto the cable and sliding down. Lexington and Broadway looked at each other before following Brooklyn down the cables.

"Good thing I had these in my pocket," Athena took out her leather gloves out and puts them on before she follows the trio down the cables.

"One. Two. Three. Four," Brooklyn called off the levels before reaching the destined one, "Looks like this is it," He then jumps onto the ledge and begins prying the doors open.

"This is easy. We'll have that disk and be back in time for supper," Broadway said.

Brooklyn manages to open the doors, revealing several armed guards on the other side.

"A late supper," Broadway rephrases.

"Uh oh," Athena said.


	5. The awakening part five

In Cyberbiotics' tower lab, the guards take aim at Brooklyn, Lexington, Athena, and Broadway.

Brooklyn grins, shrugs, and says, "Sorry, wrong floor."

The guards open fire as they retreat back up the elevator shaft. Broadway opens the door to the floor above, and the three of them dive into the hallway as the guards fire up the shaft.

"Now what?" Lexington asked.

Athena's phone suddenly rings and she takes it out of her pocket to answer.

"Hello?"

"Athena, it's me, Elisa. Listen, I found something interesting about the people who attacked me and Goliath the other night," Elisa told her.

"Listen, Elisa. I'm in the middle of something. Can we discuss this later?"

"I'll explain it to you and Goliath later tonight," She replied.

"Good. Bye," Athena hangs up.

In the lab on the fourth floor, the scientists nervously watch the door as an alarm sounds. Suddenly, part of the ceiling caves in and the lights go out. The three gargoyles and Athena drop in and the lights come on. The technicians recoil as Broadway growls.

Brooklyn picks up a nearby scientist by the collar and asks, "Where's the disk?

The scientist point to a console. Lexington surveys the controls and finds the disk, "Got it."

The guards begin to come in the door but are blocked by Brooklyn," I think it's time to go."

Broadway picks up a large piece of equipment and hurls it through a window. The three of them fly with Brooklyn holding Athena, with the guards shooting at them from the tower.

Lexington rolls over in flight and shouts, "We did it!" They fly back to the castle

Not long after the arrived at the castle, where Xanatos was waiting for them, Hudson and Bronx joined them followed by Goliath and Athena's mother, who hands over the disk to Xanatos.

"My friends, you have my profound thanks. Rest assured that the knowledge on these disks will be put to beneficial use for humans and gargoyles alike," Xanatos told them before walking away with the disk.

"l have promised to meet a friend. I'll be back soon," Goliath told his mate and turns to leave.

"A friend? Who?" She asks, "Not one of us."

"No. A human. Elisa Maza," He replied.

"I need to come with you, father. Elisa said that there was something she wanted to tell us," Athena told her Goliath.

"Aside from Xanatos, we have no human friends. Nor should we. Humanity is our enemy, Goliath. l thought you learned that a millennium ago."

"l cannot make war upon an entire world," Goliath told his mate, "Doesn't Xanatos and our daughter prove that there are good humans, as well as bad?"

"Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind?" His mate questioned him.

"But, mother the ones responsible for our family's deaths have been dead for a thousand years," Athena told her.

"Then their descendants shall pay. l will have blood for blood," Athena's mother snapped at her.

Athena, never in all her life until now, became frightened by her mother.

"You said the centuries have changed me. They've changed you, too. You've become hard, unforgiving. You are not as l remember you. Our daughter and I going to see our friend now," Goliath told her. He and Athena walk past her mother.

"So be it," His mate said.

Goliath takes hold of Athena in his arms before jumping off and gliding to meet with Elisa on a nearby rooftop. When Goliath landed and placed Athena on the ground, Elisa ran up to them.

"Where have you two been?" She asked, " I've been looking all over town for you."

"Why?" Goliath asked.

"Three Cyberbiotics installations have reported robberies by some kind of creatures, one reported a woman was with the creature, and l saw you and another gargoyle flying away from the plane wreck. What's this all about, Goliath? Athena?"

"The disks were stolen from Xanatos. We returned them to him," Goliath explained.

"Remember this?" Elisa pulls out a piece of paper with a beetle logo on it from her jacket, "l traced that emblem. lt's the logo of a robotics firm that's owned by are you ready? Xanatos Enterprises."

"Are you saying that Xanatos is responsible for the attack in the park?" Goliath questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," She replied, "He probably planted that bug on you himself."

"But those were the same men who stole the disks from him," He told her.

"Goliath, nothing was stolen. l checked. Those disks were Cyberbiotics' property. He must have staged the theft to trick you into stealing the disks. He used you. He used both of you. He's been using both of you from the beginning."

Goliath turns away from Elisa. She gently pulled him back to face her.

"Listen, Goliath. We haven't known each other very long," Elisa admitted," But Athena and I have known each for years, and l know you don't have any good reason to trust humans but you've got to trust somebody in this world, and l think you'd be better off with me than Xanatos."

Goliath looks down at the emblem before crumpling the piece of paper and growls. Elisa smiles and says, "You won't regret it."

Goliath and Athena glided, while Elisa drives in her car, back to the castle. When Goliath and Athena return, they see that their clan is under attack by robots that look like Goliath.

"Father, drop me close enough to the ground and help the others," Athena told him. Goliath nodded and glided closer to the castle grounds before placing her on the ground before gliding back up to help the trio.

One of the robots takes aim at Lexington. The blast knocks him out in flight, but Brooklyn catches him as he falls. Brooklyn struggles to fly with the added load, and the robot takes aim at him as well. Just as the robot is about to open fire, Goliath catches him in midair and drives him into one of the castle walls. The robot explodes, and Goliath flies toward Brooklyn.

"Give him to me," Goliath said to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn gives Goliath Lexington, and Goliath lands next to Broadway. He pushes a stone off of Broadway and lies Lex next to him. Athena rushed over to her father and the unconscious Lexington and Broadway.

"Stay here and watch over them," Goliath said to Athena before going off to fight.

Athena knew that they were going to need help in this fight and decided to cast a summoning spell," Magic Forces black and white, reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, Bring me the demon Etrigan here," and hoped that he would be here soon.

Meanwhile, Brooklyn glides under the castle and catches a support column. He climbs back up the castle and rejoins the battle. Hudson and Bronx run out of the castle.

"What's all the noise?" Hudson asked.

As if to answer his question, a robot flies around and fires on the two of them. Bronx leaps after the robot as it flies by and catches its tail. He forces it to the ground. The robot fires on Bronx, who easily avoids the blasts. Hudson draws his sword and descends on the robot from above. With a roar, he cleaves the machine neatly in two.

"Never a dull moment, is there boy?" He asked Bronx.

Athena sees one of the robots flying towards and aiming it's weapon at her, Lexington, and Broadway.

"Mercuta Verditis," She said and a blue beam of energy shoots from her hand and causes the robot to explode.

Goliath then manages to get on the back of one of the robots and steers it into a another one attacking. Both blow up. Soon Lexington and Broadway regain consciousness.

"What's going on?" Lexington asked Athena.

"I don't know, but it's not over yet," Broadway said with widened eyes as he pointed to the last of the robots that were attacking them. The robot took aim and fired at the three, but Athena had put up a shield allowing them to be unharmed by the attack. Lexington and Broadway stood there bewildered by what they saw. When the robot left, Athena puts down the shield.

"H-how were you able to do that?" Lexington asked.

"Years of practice," Athena replied, "Let's go meet up with the others."

The trio and Athena rush to the courtyard and met with Hudson and Bronx, but unaware of them, the last robot was taking its aim at them. Goliath and Brooklyn, both hiding behind the wall of a broken tower, see the robot. They waited till the robot was close enough and pushed the wall on top of it. The robot it then crushed when it hits the ground before exploding.

"And they say that the middle ages were barbaric," Hudson said.

"We won dude!" Brooklyn cheered.

"Dude?" Goliath asked confused.

"You haven't won anything, fools," Athena's mother told them. Goliath and Brooklyn turned to her and see that she's aiming a missile launcher at them and Xanatos at the rest of the clan. Her mother fires the rocket at Brooklyn and Goliath, but were able to dodge it, barely. Brooklyn lands next to the rest of the clan and Athena, while Goliath lands in front of his mate.

"What are you doing?" Goliath asked his mate.

The gargoyles and Athena get ready to fight, but Xanatos stops them by keeping his missile launcher aimed at them, "Hold it. Let's just let them play out their little drama, shall we?"

Athena silently casted a spell of illusion to make it seem that she was still there and to make her invisible so she can sneak up to her father's side.

"Goliath, you're a fool,'' she replies, "But then, you always were, weren't you? if you'd only taken the rest of our clan away from the castle that plan was perfect."

"Plan?" Goliath asked confused.

"lt would have succeeded."

"What plan?"

"l made a bargain with the captain," His mate explained, "l was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it."

"What?" Goliath asked.

"lt would have worked," She continued confessing, "And after the humans were gone, we would have had the castle all to ourselves. But you ruined it. You had to protect the humans. You made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you. When the Vikings attacked, the captain said he'd protect us. But l didn't trust him. l've stayed alive because l don't trust anyone."

"But why did you do it?" He asked her.

"You can ask me that?" His mate snapped, "After how they treated us, how they treated our daughter, they had to pay. All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind and my daughter."

"There's good and evil in all of us, human and gargoyle alike. You should know that more than anyone. Don't you see? None of this would have happened if it weren't for you," Golaith told her.

"Don't say that!" She snapped again. She lowered her gun before speaking in a clam voice, " Goliath, this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet. Together, you and l can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once. You loved me have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Goliath didn't reply and looked away from her, but she knew his answer.

"Very well, then. lf you are not my ally, then you are my enemy," Her eyes glow red as she levels the gun and fires it. Goliath barely dodges it and lands on his back.

"l have a name, too, Goliath. The humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you die. l am Demona. Goodbye, Goliath," She aimed the gun right to his chest.

"No!" Athena screamed as she makes herself visible. Elisa and Athena run out to Demona. They knock into her, and the rocket goes astray, hitting the top of the nearest tower. The falling debris knocks out Xanatos, who held the rest of the clan at bay while Demona tried to handle Goliath. Another huge piece hits the battlements, which crumble, throwing Elisa, Athena, and Demona off and sending them to a long plummet down to the ground level.

Goliath glides down and catches Elisa, but as he was about to get Athena a yellow-skinned demon with wings dressed in medieval knight garb caught Athena and flew back up to the castle. Goliath glides back up to the castle and sets Elisa down before watching Demon, with debris and stones, falling to the ground until she is out of his sight.

Goliath let out a roar before falling to his knees. He then saw that Xanatos was regaining consciousness, Goliath grabs him by his jacket and hold him over the edge of the castle.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity. I think I'll start with you," Goliath said with anger.

"Go ahead. Without me, you'd still be gathering moss and your daughter would be without her family," Xanatos taunted him with no fear.

"No, Goliath. Don't do this," Elisa shouted.

"Give me one good reason not to drop him!" Goliath demanded.

"Because if you do, you're the same as Demona."

"She's right, father," Athena agreed with Elisa,"ls that what you want?"

Golaith looks back at Xanatos before shaking his head, "No." and throws Xanatos onto the stairs in front of Elisa, Athena, and Hudson.

Elisa cuffed Xanatos before talking him down to the lobby and giving him to the police officers. When she rejoined the gargoyles, Athena, and the nameless demon, Goliath and Hudson were overlooking the streets below.

"You did the right thing, lad," Hudson told Goliath.

"Do you think she survived?" He asked.

"lf she did, we'll know soon enough, l imagine."

A moment passed before Athena thought that it was time for some introductions.

Athena walked hand and hand with the demon and said," Father, Uncles, Elisa, there is someone I'd like you all to meet," She smiled at the demon," This is Etrigan, the demon who won my heart, but Elisa knows him as someone else."

"Gone, gone O' Etrigan! Rise again the form of man!" Etrigan then enrupt in a burst of flames and turns into Jason.

"This is Jason Blood, my husband of almost a thousand years," Athena introduced.

"Husband? You said that Jason was your boyfriend," Elisa questioned.

"The younger we say we are the longer we can stay. So, saying that we're dating allows us to stay longer," she explained. Athena and Jason took noticed of the gargoyles walking closer to them.

"It is an honor to meet my wife's family. Athena has told me so much about you," Jason said. He and Athena could see the glares he was receiving from the gargoyles, "I can assure you that I would never dare harm Athena. She is the love of my life and she would no doubt beat me in the fight."

The glares from the gargoyles softened and Goliath said," Thank you for looking after my daughter."

Taking their places to sleep for the day, Brooklyn's searching for his sunglasses.

"Hey, where are my sunglasses?" Bronx found them and brings them to Brooklyn, "Thanks, Bronx," He puts them on and sees them breaking apart.

"l wish l had time for a snack," Broadway said.

"You just ate," Lexington groaned.

"Yeah, l know. Chinese food. lt was good, too. But, for some reason, about an hour later l was hungry again."

At his perch above the others, Goliath talks to Elisa, Athena, and Jason.

"lt's nice to know l have at least a few humans friends in this new world," Goliath said.

"l hope you have more - lots more. But whether you do or not, l'll always be your friend, Goliath," Elisa said before asking, "Same time tomorrow night?"

"l wouldn't miss it," He told her.

"Good. Maybe we'll catch a Giants game," Elisa told them.

"'Giants''?" Goliath asked confused. The sun rises up, freezing the look of surprise on his face for another day.

"Hm. l wonder if this city's ready for you guys,"Elisa ponders, looking into the rising sun.

"Only one way to find out," Athena said before the three of them went back to their homes.


	6. Thrill of the hunt

As Athena and Elisa drove in her car on their way to visit Athena's family, Elisa was asking Athena some questions.

"So, how did you and Jason really meet?" She asked.

"It happened almost a year after Castle Wyvern. I had begun to develop magic, but I didn't know how to control it, and I feared I would harm someone, so I lived in solitude. One day, I heard someone and told them to stay back, or else I would harm them. The man told me that I had nothing to fear and that he can help me control my magic. I asked how he knew and he answered that he too has magic and introduced himself, 'Merlin'."

"Wait, 'Merlin'? As in the wizard from Camelot?" Elisa questioned.

Athena smiled, "The same. He took me to Camelot and introduced me to King Arthur, who welcomed me. For 3 years, He trained me and in that time I fell for one of Arthur's knights, Sir Jason Blood. I told Jason who I was and what happened to me. I told him that he should be with someone he can grow old with, but he said that he didn't care and would gladly spend the rest of his life with me."

"That's kinda romantic," Elisa said.

"Yeah, it is," Athena agreed.

* * *

When they arrived and walked into the lobby of the Eyrie building, they were met by Owen.

"Detectives, please follow me. Your family and friends will be waking up soon," Owen told them. Elisa and Athena followed Owen to the elevator, he pressed a button and it took them to the castle.

When the doors opened and as they walked out, Elisa said, "l have to tell you, , we still surprised at being asked back here, seeing as how we busted your boss."

"Mr. Xanatos is not the sort to harbor a grudge, Detective Maza, and he wouldn't dream of denying you the opportunity of seeing your friends and Detective Wyvern her famil," Owen told them as they walked up to the tower.

They reached the top and were walking towards the statues as the sun was setting. Soon the stone began to crack and the gargoyles awaken from their stone sleep with a roar.

"lf you'll excuse me," Owen said before leaving.

Goliath turns around and steps down from his perch, "Elisa. Athena. What a pleasant sight to greet us as we awaken."

"Well, it's a slow night and Athena and I were in the neighborhood," Elisa told him.

"Good to see you again, lass," Hudson said as he and Bronx left.

"Catch you later," Brooklyn said before he, Broadway, and Lexington jumped off and glided away.

"They're in a hurry," Elisa commented.

"They are fascinated by the things they see on the television. Every night they rush to turn it on. But welcome to our home. Especially now that Xanatos has been defeated and this castle is truly ours once more."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. You know that Xanatos was only convicted of receiving stolen property."

"Convicted?" Goliath asked confused.

"He was accused of that specific crime and that's what he was sent to prison for," Elisa explained, "But he only got a six-month sentence and we were lucky it wasn't suspended. His lawyers will probably get that time cut down. The point is that it's not safe here for you guys."

"What are you saying?" He questioned. Athena could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"What she's saying, father is that you'll have to find a new place to sleep during the day. A new home, father," Athena told him.

"No!" Goliath roared, "This castle is our home."

"Sorry, but it's not," Elisa said, " Xanatos bought it, lock, stock, and gargoyle. Do you understand what I'm saying? Every minute you stay here, you're in danger."

"You worry too much, Elisa. Xanatos was defeated. We are safe here," Goliath insisted before walking away.

"I think your head stays rock hard even at night," Elisa said, "Is there anything you can do to convince them, Athena?"

"I'm afraid not, Elisa," She replied, "From my experience, a gargoyle is one of the most stubborn beings in the world, but I'll try and figure something out"

Elisa left while Athena stayed behind at the castle. Athena tried to convince her father that they weren't safe at the castle anymore during the day, especially when Xanatos gets out of prison, but he wasn't convinced. Athena spent the rest of the night in the library of the castle. When she saw the sun rising, Athena went up and joined her family at the tower, but Lexington wasn't there.

"Almost dawn and he's still not home," Goliath growled.

"He always cuts it too close," Hudson sighed.

"There you are!" Broadway said as Lexington flies to the tower and lands.

"Where were you?" Goliath asked.

"I've made us some new allies," Lexington replied with joy.

"You don't mean the Pack?" Brooklyn asked.

"l sure do. They're just like us. They defend the innocent, and they do it on television."

"Lexington, I'm sorry, but their not. The Pack are just actors. People who pretend to be someone else," Athena told him.

"You let them see you?" Goliath asked.

"Uh, yes, l did. And why not? You made friends with Elisa," Lexington said.

"That was different," He told him.

"This argument will have to wait for nightfall, lads," Hudson told them as he pointed to the sun.

"This isn't over," Goliath told Lexington.

"You bet it isn't," He said. The sun then rose and they were frozen in stone. Athena rubbed her temples before she left and started her shift at the station.

* * *

When her shift was over, Athena drove to the Eyrie building and headed up to the tower where her family was a few seconds before the sunset. The gargoyles broke free from their stone sleep.

"Why is Elisa different?" Lexington questioned, "These guys are defenders of the realm, just like she is."

"He may be right, Goliath," Hudson said, "I've seen them on the picture-box. They are constantly attacked by these ''evil ninjas."

"Maybe they could use our help," Broadway said.

"Look, it's not like l revealed all our secrets. I'm not stupid. They don't know we turn to stone during the day. They don't even know where we live," Lexington told Goliath before asking, "Look, will you please meet them before you judge them?"

"l think if anyone would understand us, they would," Brooklyn told Goliath.

"We can't hide from the whole world up here," Lexington said, "There are kindred spirits out there for us, but we've got to look for them and we've got to give them a chance. Or else, we'll always be alone."

Goliath sighs, "All right. Take me to meet them. if it's safe, we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you."

"I'm coming with you two, and don't bother trying to say I won't. I'll just follow you if you do," Athena said.

Goliath picked her up and held her in his arms before he and Lexington jumped off the tower to meet the Pack.

When they arrived at the studio and walked in, no was there, it was dark and empty.

"I don't like this," Goliath growled as he puts Athena down.

"They said they'd be here," Lexington said with confusion.

Suddenly a bright light shined in their faces blinding them. A grenade was thrown at them and exploded, causing them to be thrown back.

"lt's a trap!" Goliath shouted before he, Lexington, and Athena ran as bullets were being fired at them. They run into a metal maze that is inside the studio. Then Hyena jumps out and attacks Lexington. Hyena runs away and Lexington chases after her.

"Lexington!" Goliath called out before he and Athena chase after him. Lexington nearly falls prey to the spikes coming out of the walls before Goliath pulls him out of the way.

"Cowards! l thought you fought with honor," Lexington shouted with rage.

Goliath and Lexington bash the spikes aside and continue to run until metal doors slam shut in front and back of them.

"Welcome to the Gauntlet. Normally, the traps in here aren't lethal, but we've juiced them up a little just for you three," Fox told them.

Goliath tears through the metal wall and grabs the engine to the wall before throwing it through the second wall. The three escapes throw the holes and into a room with a skylight.

"The roof. Hurry," Goliath said. Athena climbs onto Goliath's back and holds on as he and Lexington climb up the wall and escape. They glided over to a roof top far away, and Goliath placed Athena down when he and Lexington landed.

"No sign of them," Goliath said.

"l can't believe it. They attacked us," Lexington said with anger.

"Yes, l think they planned to do so from the moment they met you."

"But why? We're not their enemies. They're no more than animals."

"Worse than that. An animal hunts because it's hungry. These hunters do it for sport.

"I'm never trusting anyone again," Lexington growled.

Suddenly, a bladed boomerang explodes in front of them, causing Lexington to be nearly thrown off the roof. Goliath goes to help Lexington, but Dingo ropes Goliath. Goliath is briefly dragged backward.

"Interdamotor Elaborator," Athena said. An energy blast of pure heat hits the rope burning it and setting Goliath free. He grabs Lexington and they run.

"I'm all right," Lexington irritably protested. Goliath puts him down and picks up Athena before gliding away.

As they fly, Jackal tosses a knife at a nearby power line, which breaks and collides with the gargoyles, electrocuting them. Goliath manages to grab hold of a ledge and catch Lexington's hand. They climb up the side of the building but are immediately caught in another explosion. Stunned, they fall to the ground below and lie stunned in the rubble. The Pack creeps in towards the fallen gargoyles and Athena.

As the Pack closes in on the unconscious gargoyles, they are spotted by two of their young fans.

"Hey, look! lt's the Pack."

"We love your show."

The children run over from their parents and start peppering their heroes with questions.

"Can l have your autograph?"

"How do you do those stunts?"

"Can we get tickets?"

"Wonderful. Our adoring public," Fox groaned.

"Perfect timing," Hyena mumbled.

The distraction gives the gargoyles and Athena enough time to recover and they begin to rise from the rubble.

"What are those things?" The boy pointed to the gargoyles.

"Susan, Billy, come away from them," The mother said.

"Yeah, they're shooting a movie or something. You'll get in the way," The father told them.

"Get back. These are dangerous monsters sent by the evil ninjas," Wolf picks up the children and carries them back to their parents, "We'll protect you," Wolf then runs back and bodyslams into Goliath before putting him into a hold "Take that, beast."

Lexington confronts Dingo, who throws a weapon at him that explodes in a flash of bright light.

"They're monsters!" Billy said.

"They're attacking the Pack. We've got to help them," Susan told her brother. The two children try to help the Pack by tossing some discarded cans at Lexington.

"Stop it!" Lexington growled. The children recoil into their parents' arms.

Athena rushes past the fight and over to the parents and their children. She takes out her badge, "NYPD, Sir. Ma'am. I'm sorry, but you have to leave for you and your children's safety."

"Of course, Officer," The father said to Athena before saying to his children, "lt's just a publicity stunt or something. Come on."

"lt looks awfully real," The mother remarked as they left.

"Now, while the street's deserted, finish them quickly," Fox told the other as Goliath and Wolf battle. Jackal and Hyena run at Goliath, but he pulls the plug off a nearby fire hydrant and they are forced back by the spray. Lexington and Athena run to stand beside Goliath.

Lex points out a fire escape," This way."

Athena climbs onto Goliath's back and holds on as he and Lexington head up it. Dingo tosses another exploding boomerang at the gargoyles but fails to hit them. The Pack uses grappling hooks to scale the building. Dingo is startled by a stone gargoyle as he reaches the top and blasts its head off.

"Argh! A needle in a haystack," Fox growls as she and the rest of the Pack quickly realize that the entire rooftop is covered with stone gargoyles, making their hunt much more difficult. The pack searches the rooftop for Athena, Goliath, and Lexington.

Jackal stops and looks behind him only to realize that Hyena wasn't there, "Hey. Where's Hyena?"

They turn around as one of her gloves drops behind them. The pack hurdles together, back to back.

"Stay together," Fox told them. Lexington then grabs Dingo's gun and kicks him.

"I'm out of here," Jackal decided.

"No. We can take them," Wolf told him.

"Forget it. This wasn't in my contract," Jackal then runs away, abandoning the hunt.

"Jackal, no!" Fox called out. When Jackal turns at the corner, he is attacked by Goliath. Fox and Wolf try to run away.

Athena hides behind one of the statues and says, "Gargelia Vortium." A red smoke comes from her hands. The smoke seeps into the eyes and mouths of the gargoyle statues before four came alive. The gargoyle statues jumped off from her pedestals and corner Wolf and Fox.

The statues step aside to let Goliath and Athena pass, Goliath pins Wolf and Fox against the roof, which gives way and all four of them fall onto a set where a photoshoot is taking place. Fox grabs Athena as a hostage.

"Relax and you'll live through this," Fox told Athena and Goliath roars in anger.

The photographer snaps some pictures of the action. Fox and Wolf make their way out the door with their hostage while Goliath cautiously follows them. As they all exit the building, Lexington dives down at Fox and pins her, knocking her gun away and setting Athena free. Wolf grabs Lexington off of the unconscious Fox.

"Finally, some real action," Wolf said after he tosses Lexington aside before taking on Goliath. The two fight hand to hand and Goliath is victorious, knocking out Wolf. Hearing police sirens approaching, Goliath and Lex leave the scene.

"The police are coming," Lexington said.

"Then we will leave our foes to them," Goliath puts his hand on Lexington's shoulder, "Come. We don't have much time. Will you be coming with us, Daughter?"

"I catch up with you at the castle," Athena replied, "I'll stay behind and tell the police what happened. Minus some interesting parts."

"Be sure to return before sunrise," Goliath said before he and Lexington climb up a building. The two then jump off and glided back to the castle.

When the police pulled up, Athena showed them her badge and told them what happened and where the other Pack members are. A short while later, a news crew showed up just as the Pack was being put in the back of the police cars. Another car showed pulled up to the scene, Athena saw it was Jason as he got out of his car. Athena rushed over to him and Jason pulled her into a hug.

"I sensed that you were in danger," Jason said, "I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner."

"It's alright. Nothing I couldn't handle and I had my father and Lexington with me," Athena told him, "Now, let's go and join them at the castle."

The two then walked to the car and left for the castle before sunrise.

* * *

At the castle, Jason and Athena stand with Goliath and Lexington on the tower.

"l feel like a fool, letting the Pack talk me into luring you there," Lexington said.

"Because of who we are, we have to be cautious about trusting strangers," Goliath said.

"l was so totally wrong."

"No, Lexington, you were right. We can't hide from the world. We must live in it. We must search for allies. Kindred spirits. And sometimes we must take chances like we did tonight. To do otherwise is to remain forever alone," Goliath told him.

"It's true, Lexington," Athena agreed with her father, "Jason and I have taken chances in the past with sharing our secret with others and, in return, we gained close friends."

"lt's nice to know there are still some heroes left," Lexington said with a smile as Brooklyn and Broadway return from their night out.

"We just watched the news," Broadway said.

"The Pack's been arrested. They have photographs of Fox holding Athena hostage," Brooklyn added.

"l thought they were the good guys. Maybe we shouldn't believe everything we see on television," Hudson said before they took their places on the castle tower and turned to stone as the sun rose.


	7. Temptation

Inside an abandoned garage, Lexington is working on a custom motorcycle with Brooklyn, Broadway, and Athena's help. Brooklyn and Broadway wait impatiently as Lexington finishes up.

"Isn't it finished yet?" Broadway asked, "We've been here every night for a week."

"Come on, you've ridden one of these before," Brooklyn said.

"I wouldn't say "ridden". I would say that Lexington crashed it into a wall and almost blew up with it," Athena told Brooklyn.

Once finished Lexington pulled the bike upright and put the kickstand out, "You rode a horse once. Could you build one from spare parts?"

Brooklyn shrugged and went over to the table. He grabbed the helmet and poked two holes on the top of it before placing it on his head.

"Why bother with a helmet?" Broadway asked jokingly, "Your head's hard enough."

Brooklyn wrapped his wings around his waist and put a leather jacket on, "Hey, it's all part of the look."

"There. lt's ready," Lexington told Brooklyn.

Brooklyn sits on the motorcycle before putting on sunglasses, "All right!"

Brooklyn revies the engine before kicking back the stand and speeding off out of the garage. Lexington and Broadway cheered Brooklyn before they stopped and looked at one another.

"Don't we get our turns?" Broadway asked.

"Maybe not tonight, but perhaps tomorrow night. Let's head back to the castle," Athena said. The three prepared to leave and return to the castle, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

They returned to the castle and join Goliath, Hudson, and Bronx in the TV room. Hudson and Bronx were watching tv while Goliath was reading a book with a few more beside him.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Goliath asked.

"He's out joyriding," Broadway replied.

"Joyriding''?" He asked in a confused voice before continuing his book.

Athena looks at her watch, "I better get going. I have a shift tomorrow afternoon and I promised Jason that we send sometime before that, but I'll see you guys tomorrow night," She leaves the room and hides down to the lobby of the Eyrie Building. Athena gets into her car and drives home.

* * *

Brooklyn rode through the streets having the time of his, "Oh, this is great! l love this bike."

He then rode past a cop car, going well past the speed limit. The cops turn their siren on and begin pursuit. Brooklyn sees them coming in his rearview mirror and escapes by driving into an alleyway and up a ramp formed by some trash, spreading his wings, and gliding over a wall, bike and all.

"You want to call that in?" The cop asked his partner.

"Call what in?" He replied with disbelief of what they saw.

The cop looks down at the box of donuts before tossing them out the window, "That's it. I'm off sugar."

Now safe from the police pursuit, Brooklyn refolds his wings and spots some fellow bikers driving by, "Yes! Kindred spirits." He drives up alongside them.

"Hey, righteous hog, man," One complimented on his motorcycle.

"Glad you like it."

"Where'd you get it?" Another asked.

"My friends and l made it," Brooklyn answered. He then removes his helmet revealing that his horns were not apart of his helmet.

"What? lt's a freaking monster! Get him!" The first biker shouted before he and the rest go to attack Brooklyn.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brooklyn asked before they gather around and started punching him. Brooklyn throws them off him. His eyes glowing white and his jacket ripped off revealing his wings," You want a fight? You got it."

A biker runs towards Brooklyn with a metal wrench but Brooklyn catches him before throwing the biker to the motorcycles causing them to be knocked down. Brooklyn fends them off until one of them pulls out a gun and points it at him.

"Enough! Let's see if you're bulletproof, freak."

The shadowy figure that's been trailing Brooklyn swoops down and strikes the biker's arm with its tail. The stray bullet misses Brooklyn, but hits the bike, making it explode into flame.

"My bike!" Brooklyn yelled enraged.

When the one biker pulls his gun again and starts firing, Brooklyn's unknown friend pulls him out of the line of fire and into a back alley. They climb up the side of a building to safety. Now out of bullets and the only one still conscious, the biker hops on his motorcycle and drives away, disappearing into the night. Brooklyn follows the other gargoyle to the rooftop.

"Broadway? Lexington?" Brooklyn called out.

"None of the above," The gargoyle steps out from the shadows revealing to be Demona.

"Demona?"

"Don't be afraid. l just want to talk," She said in a soft voice.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, last time we met you just wanted to blow me away with a bazooka," Brooklyn told her as he back away.

"That was then."

Brooklyn opens his wings and hops on the railing, "And this is goodbye."

"Wait. Please. I'm sorry, Brooklyn. l know l shouldn't have shot at you.l was crazy with rage and fear. lf you only knew what I'd gone through for hundreds of years, dealing with the humans."

"Hundreds of years? l thought you were under the sleep spell like we were."

"lt's a long story. Centuries long. I'd like to tell you about it, if you'll let me."

"l don't trust you, Demona."

"Wasn't this like old times? Fighting together, side by side? Comrades in arms?" She walks closer to him.

"Stay back," Brooklyn demanded.

"l saved your life just now. Doesn't that at least entitle me to a moment of your time?"

"All right. I'm listening."

"I want to help you, help all the gargoyles. Those humans you just met, what did you do to provoke them?"

"I did nothing! They just attacked me!"

"Exactly, that's what humans are like."

"But Goliath said once they get use to us…" Brooklyn said before Demona interrupted him.

"They were use to us a thousand years ago! Did that stop them from betraying us and destroying our kind?"

"I… I don't know."

Demona jumps and stands stop the railing, "You don't know the depths humanity can sink my young friend, but I do. Over the centuries I've seen horrors that would blast your soul. Come, let me show you what mankind is really like."

Demona holds out her hand to him. Brooklyn hesitates for a moment before taking her hand. The two jump off the railing and glide over the city. Demona takes Brooklyn to a roof overlooking an alley where a woman is being mugged.

The mugger runs away with the woman's purse as she screams for help from the police," Help! Police! Police!"

Brooklyn moves to help , but Demona stops him," What would you do? Capture him for human justice? He'd be out of jail and back on the streets in a day."

She takes Brooklyn to a family home where a husband and wife have a terrible argument about their son.

"His grades stink! His friends are hoodlums!" The man shouted.

"What do you care?! You're never home," The woman screamed at him before throwing a vase at his head which he managed to dodge. What neither of them noticed was their son crying as he ran out of the house.

"They can't even share their own homes without fighting, and you think they will share this world with us?" Demona asked.

Finally, Demona shows Brooklyn a crime scene that police are investigating. A chalk outline of a body is drawn on the pavement. A handgun is placed inside an evidence bag. Figures load a body wrapped in a sheet into an ambulance.

"They hold each others lives completely without worth, do you really think they would except us with open arms?"

"No," Brooklyn replied with a defeated sigh.

"And this is not the worst of it, we must make Goliath see the truth, humanity will never trust or except us."

"But not all humans are like that. Elisa is our friend and Athena, a human you and Goliath raised," Brooklyn pointed out.

"Perhaps the police woman and my daughter are the exceptions that prove the rule, but can she keep you safe from the rest of humanity? Only we can protect each other, Brooklyn. We must be united and strong and willing to deal with the humans as they would deal with us. Goliath thinks we can hide in their midst like mice and hope for their understanding. This is not possible. Remember a thousand years ago we we treated as monsters by the humans. Athena, My daughter and your beloved niece was treated like an outcasted by her own kind. Remember what happened to Goliath, Lexington, and my daughter? They hunted like animals because Lexington trusted the pack.

"How did you know?" Brooklyn asked.

Demona ignores the question and dares him, "If you think I'm wrong then show yourself to them." Brooklyn makes no move and merely looks down at the humans below them.

"Very wise, Brooklyn," She praised, "They would have shoot you down like a dog."

"Let's say your right, what do we do?" Brooklyn asked, "Goliath still believes that human will accept us eventually."

"Goliath must be made to see the truth for the good of all of us. There is a way, the Magnus's spell book, bring it to me, there is a spell of truth in it's pages, with it I can open Goliath's eyes, once Goliath understands the rest will follow."

Brooklyn takes one last saddened look down at the departing paramedics and police before gliding away, and Demona smiles, knowing she's won him over.

* * *

At Athena and Jason's home, The two are practicing their combat skills on one another. Jason tries to punch athena, but she doges and grabs ahold of his hand. She pulls him forward as she pivots on her right foot by stepping back with her left foot. She drops her hip and turns her arm until it is directly underneath Jason's left armpit. She snaps her hip by twisting counter-clockwise. She tugs his right arm closely to herself for control as she throws him over her hip, landing on his back. Athena holds his arm as she places a foot on his chest.

"I believe you have won," Jason said.

"Yep. I thought you had me for a second," Athena told him as she helped him off the floor.

The two heard the phone ring and Athena went over to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Athena," Elisa greeted.

"Hey, Elisa. What's up?"

"I'm on my way to your place to pick you up."

"Why?" Athena asked.

"I got a reminder that Xanatos' jail time is almost up and I think it would be best if the guys heard it from both of us. You know that there going to have to find another place to sleep," Elisa replied.

"I know, let me get changed and I'll meet you outside," she said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Elisa told me that Xanatos is going to be out prison soon and that we need to tell my family. She's going to be here soon, so I'm going to go change," Athena replied.

Athena went to their room and changed before going to the front door and outside. Elisa pulled up a moment later and they drove to the Eyrie building.

* * *

At the tower of the castle, the rest of the clan waited for Brookyln's return before the sun rises. A short while later, Brooklyn returns to the castle.

"How was your joyride?" Goliath asked.

"Illuminating," Brooklyn answered.

"Goliath," Elisa called out as she and Athena came up to the tower, "I'm glad we were able to catch you before dawn."

"Yes, Elisa. Daughter," Golaith greeted, "Is something wrong?"

"There will be, Xanatos time in jail is almost up. He'll be out of jail in a month," She replied.

"So you've said before why does this concern you?"

"Father, it concerns you and the clan," Athena told him, "You have to find another place to live. I would suggest that the clan live at my home, but there are somethings that would not mix well with three certain gargoyles' curiosity. But Elisa and I might have found the perfect place."

"There is no need for that, Xanatos has been beaten, the castle is ours now," Goliath argued.

"How do we know that? What if he tries to reclaim it?" Brooklyn asked.

"We will deal with it if and when it happens but until then we are not leaving our home."

"But Goliath…." Brooklyn begins to argue, but sunrise prevents him from saying more as they turn to stone.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Athena asked as he looked at her father in his stone sleep.

"I believe that would be one of life's greatest mysteries. Come on, let's go," Elisa said.

After leaving the Eyrie building, Elisa took Athena back home.

"I just don't know how we're going to convince my father to leave the castle," Athena said.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way," Elisa told her.

"I hope so," Athena got out of the car," See you later."

"Bye."

Athena closed the passenger door and waved as Elisa drove away before going inside. Athena and Jason spent the morning before her shift in the afternoon going out to breakfast at a diner they went to during their first time in New York in the 20th century, the Capitol Restaurant. When they were finished, Jason and Athena took a walk around central park reminiscing about the memories they've had in New York through the centuries. After sometime, Athena's shift was about to begin and Jason drove her the precinct.

After her shift was done, Athena saw that the sun was setting and her family would be waking up soon. She took a taxi to the Eyrie building and went to the top of the castle's highest tower. The sun sets once more that evening and the gargoyles reawaken.

Goliath steps down from his pedestal and hugs his daughter, "Good evening, daughter."

"Good evening, father," Athena smiled.

"Daughter, you have spent a great time in this new world while we slept. Perhaps you could show me as you did with Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway?" He asked.

"Of course, father."

Goliath picks her up before jumping off the tower and gliding through the night sky. During the tour Athena gave her father, she told him the history of most of the places they visited and what memories she had of them. When they returned to the castle, Goliath sat on his pedestal and Athena sat on the one to his right.

A short while later, Brooklyn flew over to them and landed on the pedestal to Golaith's left.

"Goliath, I found the most fantasinating place," Brooklyn said with enthusiasm.

"How so?" Goliath asked.

"It's just like the world we came from. It's called the cositers, maybe you and Athena could see it?"

"I've heard of it. It could be perfect for the clan," Athena said to her father.

Goliath smiled and picked her up before following Brooklyn across the city. They landed at the cositer, a beautiful place with stone walls, columns, and a garden with a stone path.

"It's beautiful, I wish we'd brought the other," Goliath said.

"It's good you didn't cause we wanted you here alone."

Goliath and Athena turned behind and saw Demona stepping out from the shadows with a spellbook in her hand and Brooklyn goes to her side.

"Mother?"

Demona smiled at her daughter, "Hello, my child. I am glad you decided to join."

"Demona, how did you survived?" Goliath growled.

"I always survive," She snapped at him.

"Brooklyn, what is going on here?"

"Just listen, Goliath, please, she has something very important to say to you," Brooklyn replied.

"He's right, Goliath. Listen and obey," Demona said before she opened the book and Athena realized that it was the Grimorum Arcanorum. The book started to glow green as she spoke the incantation," Sine dubio, instantatum."

Goliath runs towards her, but a green fireball shoots from Demona's hand, striking Goliath and enveloping him while Athena shields her eyes from the light. Goliath roars in pain then stops, his eyes glowing a strange green.

"Father?" Athena looks at him, consumed with worry, before looking at Demona with hatred,"Release him from the spell now!"

"What's happening?" Brooklyn asked confused, "I thought the spell was suppose to open his eyes."

"It will, watch,"Demona turned to Goliath, "Humans are our enemies."

"Humans are our enemies," Goliath repeated, devoid of emotion.

"This wan't the plan! I wanted to free his mind not enslave it!" Brooklyn snapped at Demona.

"I think this was her plan along, Brooklyn. Wasn't it, Demona?!" Athena asked as she summoned the sword she was given centuries ago and had kept.

"You are correct, Daughter. You wanted him to know the truth, Brooklyn," She replied,"Now what we tell him will be the only truth he knows."

"You're insane! Give me that book!" Brooklyn charged at her.

"Brooklyn wait, you must trust me," Demona said holding the book away from him.

"I was a fool to trust you," His eyes glowed white and he attacked her.

"Goliath, restrain him!" She commanded.

Goliath goes to stop Brooklyn and he grabs him, allowing Demona to escape.

Brooklyn breaks free of Goliath's grasp and tries to reason with him, "Goliath! It's me! Brooklyn! Stop!" But Goliath ignores and tries to attack him.

"I'm sorry, Father. Emocha Objectia," Athena's hands are covered with balls of bright blue glowing energy and fires them at Goliath, knocking him back.

Goliath gets back up and purses Athena and Brooklyn. Brooklyn breaks down a door to escape and they hide from Demona and the lumbering Goliath.

"Wait, Brooklyn," Demona said in a soft voice, "I won't hurt you, don't you see this is the only way? This is only temporary. He will obey whoever holds the spell, we can protect him from his native until we reach our goals. My daughter, I know that you bear the bane of humanity like your father, but can't you see that the humans have not changed in the millenia you have lived through."

Athena steps out from behind a column and walks toward Demona, "Perhaps you are right, Mother. The humans are still as barbaric as they were a thousand years ago."

Brooklyn steps out from hiding," Athena, what are you doing? Don't you know what she has done?"

"All she has done, Brooklyn, is merely show me and my father the truth of humans," She replied.

"Thank you, daughter," Demona smiled, "Incendium," A red fireball shoots from Demona's hand, striking Brooklyn and knocking him down. Demona prepares to cast the mind control spell on Brooklyn, "I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Brooklyn begins to laugh, and Demona becomes confused by this, "What are you doing? Why are you laughing, Brooklyn?!"

"I'm not Brooklyn," He smirked before turning into Athena.

"I am," The Athena beside Demona said before turning into Brooklyn. He knocks the Grimorum out of her hands with his tail.

Demona pounces on Brooklyn and retrieves the book, she holds him against the wall, "You fool! Do you think I've waited this far to let you stop me now?" She tosses him aside and Athena runs to him, "Goliath! Destroy him!" Goliath does not move, "I hold the book, you must obey me."

"You may hold the book, Demona, but I hold the spell," Brooklyn said showing Demona the page. Demona gasps and opens the Grimorum discovering the page was missing.

Brooklyn hands the spell to Athena, "Goliath, get her!"

Goliath obeys and attacks her, but Demona avoids him and drops a banner over him to slow him down. With the Grimorum in hand, she leaps up to the second story of the Cloisters. Still following orders, Goliath goes after her. Goliath tackles Demona, but they smash through a window to the outside and she escapes again. Goliath continues his pursuit and Brooklyn , carrying Athena, follows him out the window. Demona tears some pages from the Grimorum, just as Goliath swoops upward and dives down on her. She strikes him with the book and the two crash to the ground. Demona picks up a large boulder and throws it at Goliath. Goliath dodges and the boulder breaks a tree instead. Demona hears a roar and looks up to see Brooklyn flying towards her.

She dodges Goliath charging at her and runs with the Grimorum to the edge of a cliff. She throws the book towards the water below. Forcing Brooklyn to dive down after it instead of chasing her after he quickly placed Athena on the ground. Brooklyn just manages to catch the Grimorum before it plunges into the water. Brooklyn and Athena look up at the sky and saw Demona escaping.

Brooklyn and Athena look at Goliath before Athena says, "Goliath pick me up and let's go back to the castle."

Goliath picked her up and they flew back to the castle. When they arrived, the others asked what had happened and Brooklyn explains to them.

"I've gone through the book page by page, but I don't how to reverse the spell Demona put on Goliath," He said.

"You mean he's going to be like this forever?" Broadway asked.

"I don't know if you can understand me, Goliath, but… I'm sorry, this is all my fault, if I hadn't let Demona talk me into stealing the book…"

"How are we going this help him?" Lexington asked, "We can't defeat the spell."

"I might have an idea. I think it's time we try a little thing called fighting fire with fire. Uncle, can I have the spell?" Brooklyn hands the page over to Athena and she stands in front of Goliath, "Father, I order to not be under the spell."

Goliath close his eyes and shakes his head before opening them, revealing the green is gone and he was back to normal, "Very clever, daughter. "

The clan rejoices for Goliath and praises Athena.

"Goliath, I'm sorry-" Brooklyn begins to apologize, but is stopped when Goliath raised his hand.

"You've apologized once already, Brooklyn. I could hear even though I could not act."

"What Demona said sounded true at the time."

"Of course it did, it's a half truth that she has embraced but it's not the whole truth, come, the sun is rising and I for one could use some rest."

Sunrise is near, so the gargoyles take their positions on the tower.

"Hey, what happened to the motorcycle?" Lexington asked,

"It blew up," Brooklyn admitted.

"Oh…" Lexington said calmly before reacting, "What?!" Lexington's horrified reaction is frozen on his face as the sun rises.

* * *

Nathan Kirk (guest): I know that is how it the storyline in the show, but I wanted to make my story to make sense of how I kinda rewrote history. I do realize I'm pulling a Barry (a little reference for Arrowverse fans), but it will all work out in the future. In the meantime, enjoy the story.


	8. Deadly force

It was night outside and at the 23rd precinct, Elisa and Athena are in Captain Chavez's office having a small argument.

"Come on, Captain. It's Dracon, and you know it!" Elisa argued, "Who else could it have been?"

"Look, Captain. Just give us a warrant and we'll drag that scum back here and-" Athena began.

"We've got no evidence," Captain Chavez told them, "He's bulletproof."

"Big surprise. What exactly was in that crate he stole?" Elisa asked.

Captain Chavez looks at the piece of paper on her desk, "Non-projectile weapon prototypes from Xanatos Enterprises."

"Non-projectile? You mean like lasers?"

At that moment, Owen enters the office, "Something like that detective. They are the latest design and high collimation charged particle beam technology. The laser is just for aiming, the particle beam itself is invisible."

"How many of these guns were stolen?" Captain Chavez asked Owen.

"Three-hundred and twenty-two of various styles, sizes, and power ranges," He answered.

"Great," Elisa mumbled before she and Athena headed toward the door.

"Where are you both going?" Captain Chavez asked.

"To do our job, Captain," Athena replied before she and Elisa left the office and went out to find Dracon.

* * *

Inside the Park Manor, Elisa and Athena wait for Dracon to show up. A short while later, they see him and his associates walking down the stairs. Elisa and Athena run up and confront him.

"Dracon!" Elisa shouted over the crowd.

Upon seeing Elisa and Athena, the four bodyguards went defensive but backed down after Dracon gave them a small wave. He stepped forward until he, Athena, and Elisa were almost eye to eye.

"Something on your mind, honeys?" Dracon asked, his voice dripping with malice.

"We have a few questions for you about that armed hijacking that took place earlier today," Elisa retorted, unfazed by his antics.

"Hijacking?" Dracon asked in mock confusion. "Sorry honey, but you got the wrong guy. I'm just a businessman."

The bodyguards began laughing, only angering Elisa and Athena more than they already were.

"I assume you have an alibi then?" Athena asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was with these guys, " Dracon replied, gesturing to his bodyguards. "We were out doing the town."

He walked pasts them with a smug smile on his face, followed one by one by his bodyguards, who each took turns smirking at Elisa and Athena. Elisa soon spoke up again, walking after the group.

"One of these days, you're gonna slip up Tony." She warned him. "And when you do, We'll be there."

Dracon stopped walking and turned back to them.

"Hey… I told you two, I'm not the guy." He told them, "And if I was the guy, you couldn't do a thing about it. In fact, if I were to tell one of my associates to go and sell off some merchandise to raise some operating capital, you couldn't do anything about that either. Face it, sugars. You got nothing."

With that, Dracon and his men walked off, leaving Athena and Elisa steaming with anger.

* * *

The two returned to Elisa's apartment, Elisa removes her jacket and her holstered gun and hangs both upon her coat rack. Her cat Cagney starts meowing at her and rubs lovingly against her leg.

She picks him up, "Hey, Cagney. You hungry, Cagney? Be glad you got a home Cagney the streets just got a whole lot meaner."

They went into the kitchen and after Elisa gave Cagney his food, she began cooking a meal while discussing Dracon with Athena. A while later, the two hear Broadway.

"Elisa? You home?" He called.

"Is that you Broadway?" She asked.

"I was in the neighborhood," Broadway replied as he hops in from the window," Hey, Athena, what are you doing here?"

"Me and Elisa are just discussing a case," She answered.

"Cool," He responded.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll throw in a couple of steaks," Elisa told him.

"Thanks."

While Elisa and Athena continue discussing Dracon, Broadway looks around at Elisa's house admiring a photo of her family. Then something else catches his eye: Elisa's gun in its holster on the coat rack. Broadway gently pulled it out of the holster, holding it in his claws and looking at it with fascination.

"Cool," Broadway said as he wedged his large finger onto the trigger, then began pointing it around the room, shouting, "Watch out Pilgrim! And don't forget the horse!"

He jumps around the apartment, aiming the gun. Elisa and Athena's backs are turned to him and they don't notice what he's doing, assuming that he is just fooling around. Broadway turns toward Elisa and Athena when the gun goes off in his hand.

"Sorry!" he called out as he placed the gun back where he'd found it, "My fault! I was playing with the gun. Stupid of me. I hope I didn't break anything."

He looks over at Elisa's kitchen and sees that the meal she was preparing is still cooking on the stovetop, but Elisa and Athena, themselves, are not visible. Feeling concerned, he carefully approaches and is horrified to discover Elisa and Athena lying on the floor in a pool of blood, not moving and their eyes closed.

"No… Athena! Elisa!" He screamed.

He looks at the gun and drops it before running to their side, picking Athena up and trying to get her to wake up. Unfortunately, she was as limp as a rag doll in his grip.

"No, no, wake up Athena! Elisa!" he cried. "Wake up!"

But they didn't stir. Broadway was beginning fearing the worst and knew that there was only one way to save them, he scooped Athena and Elisa up before flying out the skylight.

Broadway glided as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital, where two empty gurneys had been left by the emergency room doors. He laid them down as gently, and when he pulled away, he was horrified to see his hands covered in their blood.

"What have I done…?" he gasped.

At that moment, he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. He dove behind the hospital's dumpster just as two medics came walking out to take care of the gurneys. However, when they saw Elisa and Athena laying on them, they quickly ran to their side.

"What happened?" One asked.

"They've been shot! I can't get a pulse!" the other quickly replied.

They each grab a clean rag before pressing it down onto the wounds.

"Get Them inside. Stat!"

The two medics ran inside with the two gurneys carrying Elisa and Athena as Broadway watched hidden behind a dumpster. He looked up to see the sun about to rise, knowing he wouldn't make it back to the castle in time. He climbed up to the top of the hospital, still looking at his bloody hands.

"Elisa, Athena" he prayed silently "Please be alright…"

* * *

A short while later, Jason had woken up and saw that Athena was not in bed beside him. He quickly dismissed it as he assumed that she must still be with Elisa or at the castle. He continued with his morning routine and was on his way toward the door when the phone started ringing. He placed his briefcase down before picking it up.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"Is this Jason Blood?" A woman on the other end asked.

"Yes."

"This is Captain Chavez of the 23rd precinct, I work with Athena. I believe we've met once or twice," Captain Chavez said.

"Ah, yes, Captain Chavez. If you are asking for Athena, I'm afraid she's not here at the moment," Jason replied.

"I know. That's actually why I'm calling you."

"What do you mean?"

"Over half an hour ago, Athena and Elisa were found on two gurneys outside a hospital. They had gunshot wounds and are currently in surgery," Captain Chavez explained.

"How?" Jason asked.

"Elisa and Athena were working a case that involved a few cases of high tech weaponry. They were very determined to get those guns off the streets. We're thinking that the crime boss, Dracon, who stole them shot Athena and Elisa"

Jason clenched his fist, "Do you know what hospital they were found?"

"Yes, it's Manhattan General," She answered," I'll let them know you're on the way and we'll keep you informed of any updates."

"Thank you, Captain," Jason hangs up the phone. He closes his eyes in anger, "Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the demon Etrigan!"

As he roared and flames erupted, he transformed into Etrigan. When the flames ceased, a ball of fire shot from his mouth and hits the wall. The flames disappeared and caused no damage to the wall as Etrigan waved his hand, "Those who harmed the hair on the maidens' heads, shall face my fury before they're dead."

Etigan soon calmed down and spoke the chant to turn back into Jason, "Gone, gone O' Etrigan! Rise again the form of man!"

Now back to his human form, Jason rushes out of the house and drives to the hospital as fast as he can.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Jason, he had arrived at Manhattan General. Once he parked his car, Jason rushed into the hospital and only stopped when he was at the resignation/ admissions desk.

"I'm here for Detective Athena Wyvern. Captain Chavez called ahead to let you know that I was on my way. My name is Jason Blood," Jason informed the nurse at the desk.

"Yes, Captain Chavez did call ahead. Unfortunately, Detective Wyvern is still in surgery," The nurse informed him," But if you wait out there in the waiting room, I'll let you know when they move her out and into a room."

"Of course, thank you," Jason reluctantly said before taking a seat in the waiting room. Every passing second felt like torture to Jason as he waited to hear the Athena was in her room. He tried to keep himself busy by reading one of the magazines or watching the news on the TV in the room, but nothing helped.

After hours of waiting, the nurse told him that the surgery was over and Athena was being transferred to a room. She told him that he was going to wait a few more minutes before going in. Once that time had passed, a doctor approached Jason.

"Are you Mr. Blood?" She asked.

Jason stood up from the seat, "Yes, I am."

"I'm Doctor Elton. I operated on Athena," Dr. Elton told him.

"Is she alright?" Jason asked.

"She made it through without any complications. Luckily, the bullet didn't hit anything important and was a through and through, there was some blood loss but she's going to be fine," She explained.

"Thank you, Doctor Elton. Can you take me to her?"

"Of course, follow me," She replied.

The walk to Athena's room was not a long one but it felt as if it was to Jason. They eventually reached the room and stood outside the door before Doctor Elton opened it for Jason.

"I'll leave you two alone, but if you need anything a nurse will come in," She told him.

"Thank you, Doctor," Jason said. Doctor Elton nodded in response before leaving. Jason closed the door behind him and walked to an unconscious Athena's bedside. He kneeled down on and held her hand in his. A moment passed before Athena's eyes fluttered open.

"What brings a guy like you to a place like this?" Athena asked in a joking tone.

Jason chuckled, "There was a woman I had to see. Maybe you've seen her; hair as black as the night sky, skin almost as pale as the moon, and eyes that could be jewels. She also was raised to be a very powerful warrior. Beautiful yet deadly."

"I might have seen her around," Athena smiles at him," Jason, you know what you must do."

"Of course. I love you," Jason kissed her hand before reciting an incantation, "Forces of magic, dark and light, I command you to weaken my enemy's might. Attenuare!"

Athena's eyes fluttered for a moment before they closed and she went back to sleep. Jason kissed her forehead, but before he could leave the room something from the window in the room. When the window opened, Goliath stepped into the room and his eyes were filled with sadness when he saw Athena and walk toward her before holding her hand.

"We heard what happened to them when we visited Elisa. I promise to find the man who did this to them," Goliath vowed,"Why is she here? I thought my daughter was immortal?"

"She is it's just that it takes a certain amount of time for her to heal depending on the injury," Jason explained," We had a plan should something like this happen. One would cast a spell on the other to slow down the healing enough so no one would grow suspicious of us."

Goliath's eyes glow, "I must go now and avenge them," He moves toward the window to leave but was stopped by Jason.

"I'm coming with you. I know that Athena will heal and have no physical remnant of the injury, but I want the man who harmed her to pay," He said.

"Very well. I heard a woman named Maria say that Elisa and Athena confronted him at the Park Manor, so there must be a chance that he lives there," Goliath told Jason.

"He does," Jason confirmed," I will meet you on the roof of the building across from here before we find Dracon."

Goliath nodded before gilding out the window to the building's rooftop. Jason left the room and as he walked down the hall, Jason saw Doctor Elton and approached her.

"Alert me if anything happens," Jason told.

Doctor Elton nodded and said, "Of course."

"Thank you," He said before he continued walking out of the hospital. Once he was outside, Jason went into an ally way and made sure that no one was around before he recites the chant, "Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the demon Etrigan!"

Flames erupted as he transformed into Etrigan before he dug his claws into the wall and climbed up to the roof of the building next to the hospital. Once he was on the roof, wings sprouted from his back and he flew to the other rooftop and met Goliath.

"The fool who harm the maidens under the cover of darkness is a coward, with the flames of revenge he shall be devoured," Etrigan said before he and Goliath jumped off the roof with their eyes glowing with anger and flew across the city to the Park Manor.

* * *

When the two reached the Park Manor, they landed on the balcony of the penthouse and saw through the doors, and sure enough, there was Dracon and some of his men were there. The two listened in on the conversation taking place inside the penthouse.

"Our buyer is gonna pay top dollar for this Buck Rogers stuff, " Dracon gloated.

"We're set for midnight down at the docks," A henchmen wearing thick glasses said, "I'll meet you there."

* * *

**Out on the highway, Chief Chavez and her driver were doing their best to discretely follow Dracon. However, despite their best efforts, Dracon's driver spotted them. The driver then quickly swerved, nearly cutting off a large semi. While Chavez and the driver did their best to get around the same truck, Dracon's driver managed to make a hard right. As the police continued down the street, Dracon's car speeds up for the cops to lose visual contact with him. The driver pulls into a garage and the door shuts behind the car. Once the cops drive past, the garage opens again and Dracon's car drives off in the other direction. Though the driver has successfully eluded the police, but Goliath and Etrigan watch the car drives off perched on the rooftop above, before flying after it.**

Goliath and Etrigan land on the roof of a warehouse as Dracon and his men enter. They have the stolen guns and are just waiting for the buyer to arrive. Broadway glides over and joins Goliath and Etrigan on the roof.

"How did you-" Goliath began before cutting himself off. "Never mind. You're just in time to help us deal with the one who shot Elisa and Athena."

Broadway gasped, "What?"

"That's right. You don't know," Goliath remembered," Elisa and Athena were shot and the human responsible are in that building."

"Come while the high, our vengeance is nigh," Etirgan said before he and Goliath jumped off the building, with Broadway behind them.

Etrigan, Goliath, and Broadway burst through the warehouse wall.

That was when Goliath, Broadway, and Brooklyn all tore through the wall of the warehouse, running straight at the thugs. Dracon's eyes became as wide as saucers as he backed away.

"Shoot 'em!" he shouted.

Dracon's men began open firing on the gargoyles, but they quickly dodged the shots which hit Dracon's car, diving behind crates of merchandise. Goliath found the circuit breaker and destroyed it, plunging the entire warehouse into darkness. The goons huddled together, guns drawn and ready to fire. However, they didn't notice Broadway was above them. Broadway jumped from the rafters, landing behind Dracon and his goons.

"You're mine!" Broadway snarled, eyes glowing bright, "All of you!"

He tosses one of the men aside and strikes another down with his wing. Dracon backs away and tries to disappear amongst the shipping containers, but Goliath and Etrigan see him. Dracon's remaining thugs try to shoot Broadway, but he dodges until he's close enough to attack the first one and grab the other one's hand from above with his tail and fling him into a crate.

One of the goons tires to shoot Broadway, but he quickly dodges him, before snapping the gun in half and throwing the goona across the warehouse. Another was randomly shooting around before Broadway wrapped his tail around the goons's arms and throwing him into a crate.

Broadway sees Goliath and Etriagn pursuing Dracon up a scaffolding. Dracon reaches the landing and fires a few shots at Ertigan and Goliath. He loses sight of the them until Goliath's tail reaches up, grabs the gun from Dracon's hand, and tosses it away. Goliath breaks through the floor of the scaffolding and chases Dracon. Dracon nearly falls to the ground below, but he catches him by his leg.

"You are the one who shot Elisa Maza and my daughter!" Goliath stated with anger as he dangled Dracon over the edge.

"Stop!" Broadway cried as he climbed up to them, "You can't kill him!"

"You think not?" Goliath asked,"Elisa and Athena will have their revenge… through me."

"But he didn't shoot Elisa and Athena! I did," Broadway admitted.

The glow from both Goliath's and Etriagn's eyes faded and they both stared at Broadway in confusion.

"What?" Goliath asked.

"It was an accident…," Broadway explained, "I was looking at Elisa's gun… and it went off…."

Etrigan and Goliath both narrowed their eyes, and Broadway wrapped his wings around himself, effectively flinching.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

Brooklyn looked at his rookery brother, then up at Dracon, still caught in his tail. Sighing, he pulled the gangster back onto the scaffolding, then ripped a piece of the guardrail off. He wrapped it around the thug, entrapping his arms.

"Come." Goliath said softly. "We have much to talk about."

Etrigan and Goliath made their way back down to the first floor, with Broadway following them like a condemned prisoner.

Goliath looks back down at Dracon dangling from his grasp. He breaks off a metal rail from the scaffolding, hauls Dracon up and twists it around him, securing his arms.

The three rounded up Dracon's thugs and the rest of the stolen weaponry was gathered up. The sound of the warehouse's main doors opening drew their attention, and Goliath couldn't help but snarl as Owen walked in.

"You were the buyer?" he asked.

"Mr. Xanatos needed to retrieve the stolen guns," Owen replied, "No matter what the cost."

"Are they all here?" Goliath asked.

Owen examined the containers and let out a small sigh, "Unfortunately, it appears that 37 of the weapons are missing. Pity.

"Today we must take a stand, weapons such as these do not belong in the hands of man," Etrigan summons a ball of fire before aiming it at the stockpile of guns. Owen's eyes widen and reached towards the demon.

"What are you-?"

Etrigan shoots the ball of fire before Owen could finish, setting the guns ablaze and thus destroying all of them, except for one.

"Mister Xanatos is not going to like this…" Owen warned them.

"I'd be more than happy to discuss the matter with him." Goliath replied.

Etriagns handed the last gun to Goliath, and he ripped it in half before placing it in Dracon's lap.

"What are you doing?" Dracon asked.

"Making sure the police link you with the stolen property," Goliath answered. He turned to Broadway, "Come we have two sick friends to visit."

"You mean… Elisa isn't dead?" Broadway asked hopefully as he perked up.

A glare from Goliath and Etrigan made his face fell and the three left the warehouse for the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Athena slowly began to regain consciousness. She sees a nurse checking her IVs before noticing that she is awake.

"Well, good morning or just about, sleeping beauty," The nurse greeted.

Athena tried to get up but stop when she felt pain in her shoulder and grunted in pain. The nurse gently helps her back down.

"Careful, you may have not gotten the worst of it but it will still hurt," She told Athena.

"My friend is she alright?" Athena asked.

"She's fine," The nurse replied, "I can get a wheelchair if you would like to see her?"

The nurse left the room and soon returned with a wheelchair. She helped Athena into the chair and wheeled her into Elisa's room. The nurse placed her next to Elisa before pushing the pedal down locking the wheelchair.

"I leave you two alone for a while and if you need anything just call," The nurse told Athena before she left the room.

"Hey, Athena," Elisa softly said.

"Hey, Elisa," Athena returned.

The window opens and Goliath, Ertigan, and Broadway enter.

"Hey guys…" Elisa murmured softly.

"Elisa, it was all my fault. I was playing with your gun and it went off," Broadway confessed. She reaches out a hand to him and he takes it, "I'll never touch a gun again."

"I should have been a lot more careful where I left it. We both made mistakes," Elisa told him.

"Yeah…" Broadway agreed. "But you and Athena nearly paid for those mistakes."

"Then let's not repeat them," Athena suggested.

Etrigan walked over to Athena's side and held her hand in his,"Though one's actions has caused heartache, we can only try to not repeat our mistakes. Many do not bother, but it is important to forgive each other. Gone, gone O' Etrigan! Rise again the form of man!"

Flames erupted and Jason was transformed back into his human form. He and Athena smiled at each and he kneeled beside her.

"Come, she needs her rest," Goliath told Broadway.

"Goliath…"Elisa called.

Goliath gently shushed her,"Sleep now…, " He strokes her hair gently, then heads out the window himself, "You're safe."

As dawn comes, Elisa drifted into a peaceful sleep, and outside her window, two stone gargoyles stood guard watching over her.


	9. Enter Macbeth

Elisa, with crutches, Athena, with her arm in a sling for show, and Jason were trying to make their way up the tower before the sunsets. When they reached the top, there was a man standing there. Elisa, Jason, and Athena knew they had to get him out of here before the sunsets.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Elisa asked.

"I hate to spoil the surprise for you two lovely ladies," The stranger told Elisa and Athena.

"Too bad we hate surprises," Athena said as she and Elisa showed the man their badges," Now, tell us who you are?"

"I am called Macbeth," He replied.

Athena noticed that the sun was getting closer to setting and calmly said, "Let's step inside and discuss this."

"You protect no secrets, I know all about these creatures."

Athena, Jason, and Elisa look at each other nervously as the sunsets. When the gargoyles awoke from their stone sleep, Macbeth didn't flinch but smiled at them as they shed their stone skin and roared. The clan turned around and saw the man standing with Athena, Jason, and Elisa.

"Elisa, Jason, Athena, who's your friend?" Lexington asked.

"This guy bothering you?" Broadway asked as Bronx growled.

"I'm here to offer you an invitation," Macbeth said, "Leave this drafty old castle and be guests at my home."

"I'm afraid we must refuse," Goliath answered without a second thought.

"And I'm afraid I must resist," Macbeth pulls the sides of his jacket back to reveal two powerful guns, "I didn't stoop so low as to destroy you while you slept, but now…"

"I don't like your attitude…" Broadway interrupted, "I think you better leave."

Broadway went to grab Macbeth, but suddenly, Macbeth grabbed Broadway's wrist, tossing him at Hudson. They fell off the tower and into the courtyard below. Macbeth then threw several gas bombs at the gargoyles, Athena, Elisa, and Jason, making them choke and blinded.

Macbeth put on a special pair of glasses, allowing him to see through the smoke. Bronx was running toward him, but Macbeth stepped out of the way and Bronx ran into Lexington. Macbeth took this opportunity and he pulled out a net gun. He fired it and the electrified net landed right on top of Lexington and Bronx, who began howling in pain.

Jason and Athena were back to back ready to fight when Jason spoke the chant, "Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the de-Ahhh! Iron!" Jason cried in pain as a collar latched onto his neck and before Athena could help him a dart hits her in the neck causing her to pass out.

Goliath charged at Macbeth, but he was able to jump over Goliath and knock Brooklyn down off the tower. Macbeth lands beside Brooklyn and fires the electric net on him. Brooklyn howled in pain for a moment before passing out. Goliath jumped off the tower and Macbeth then fired next to him, knocking Goliath out of the way and fell to the ground, landing on his back. Goliath got off the ground and shaked his head before Macbeth kicked him on the back, sending him into a powerbox and electrocuting him.

"Mr. Macbeth," Owen said as he walked toward Macbeth, "Mr. Xanatos hired you to fumigate his castle, not destroy it."

"Quite right," Macbeth agreed, "We'll continue this elsewhere."

Owen nodded and then walked away. Macbeth pulled a controller out of his jacket and a high tech plane appeared above the castle. A hook latched onto the electric nets and carried them up to the plane. Macbeth raced back up the tower and carefully gathered Athena in his arms. He placed her in the back seat of the plane before he got into the driver's seat. Goliath jumped onto the nose of the plane, but Macbeth quickly got rid of Goliath by electrifying the hull. Goliath fell into the castle courtyard with a large thud, and could only watch helplessly as Macbeth flew off with his friends and daughter.

Hudson ripped off the iron collar around Jason's neck and the pain eased. Jason rubbed his neck as he stood up, "Thank you, Hudson."

"Think nothing of it, lad," Husdon replied. The two went down to the courtyard to join Goliath, Elisa, and Broadway.

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Goliath shouted.

"You're not safe here," Elisa told him.

"No, you don't understand!" Goliath argued. "We have lost our clan, our world, our time! This castle is all we have left and we will not abandon it."

"What will take for you to listen, the castle falling on you?!" Elisa yelled at Goliath "Read my lips, you're not safe here!",Goliath walks away, but Elisa follows him, "What if the next goon Xanatos hires come with a sledgehammer at high noon?!" she questioned. "I can't protect you during the day, and neither can Athena or Jason."

Goliath ignored her and walked over to what remained of his clan.

"I'm going to find them. And you two will stay here and protect our home," Goliath told Broadway and Husdon before climbing up the tower and flew off to find them.

"I will go and help him, Elisa," Jason told her before speaking the chant, "Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the demon Etrigan!"

Flames erupted as he transformed into Etrigan and when the flames eased, wings sprouted from his back as he said, "The maiden is in danger, but why was she taken by the stranger? When we meet the consequences shall be dire and he shall face hell's fire."

Etrigan's wings opened to its full wingspan before taking off and following Goliath in the search for Brooklyn, Lexington, Athena, and Bronx.

"Why won't he listen to me?" Elisa asked, "It's obvious you can't stay here!"

"I think Elisa's right, " Broadway agreed.

"What you say makes sense, lass," Hudson stated, "but, Goliath is our leader. I cannot go against his wishes."

Elisa placed her hand on Hudson's shoulder and remind him, "Your loyalty is admirable, but he said 'protect our home'."

"Aye, that he did."

"Hudson, you and I both know this isn't your home anymore."

* * *

In a large castle on a cliffside, Athena groggily awakens on a bed in a windowless bedroom with a reinforced steel door. Athena felt something around her neck and when she moved her hands to touch it, she realized that it was an iron collar.

"I'm glad to see you are awake," Athena heard Macbeth's voice, no doubt coming through a speaker.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" She asked.

"You are at my home," He answered, "As to why you're here I simply need you and the others to lure someone to me."

Athena got off the bed and walked toward the door as she said, "Well, we don't intend to stay any longer. Emocha Objectia."

Strange and horrifying, nothing happened to the door. Athena looked at her hands before repeating the spell and, again, nothing happened.

"Don't bother trying any spell. The dart I shot you with was filled with Lobelia flower which has been known to weaken the power of magic and the same can be said for the iron collar around your neck. You will be powerless for hours," Macbeth told her, "And do not bother trying to remove it, the collar has a powerful electromagnetic lock on it as well the door."

"My family will come for me," Athena said.

Macbeth gave an evil chuckle, "Oh, I plan on it, my dear."

Athena knew that she couldn't sit and do nothing, so she decided to look around the room she was in to see if anything could be used to help her. Sometime later, she noticed that the lights in her room were dimming and heard screams on the other side of the door. Athena runs over to a chair and breaks one of the legs off it. She wedges the leg in between the doorframe and the door itself before wedging it open. She rushes out of the room and finds herself in some sort of cavern with Lexington and Brooklyn barely conscious in a cage and Bronx standing in front of a cage with a huge hole in it.

"Bronx, go get help. I'll stay here with them. Now go!" Athena told Bronx.

Bronx nodded before running, Athena had heard a door broke and she knew he had managed to escaped. Athena rushed toward Brooklyn and Lexington's cage checking to see if they were alright before trying to figure out a plan to get the iron collar around her neck off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Etrigan and Goliath fly over the city before hearing people scream and cars avoiding a crash, or crashing into each other, on the ground below. They looked down and saw Bronx running on the streets. They glide down to the street and land in front of Bronx.

"Bronx," Golaith said as a crowd began to form around them. Goliath kneels on one knee and asks, "Where are Lexington, Athena, and Brooklyn?"

Bronx takes off running and Goliath and Etrigan follow after him. While Etrigan merely had to flap his wings to become airborne, Goliath hopped onto a taxi and a truck before being able to gilde, and they followed Bronx to where Athena, Lexington, and Brooklyn are being kept.

* * *

Eventually, the three arrived at a castle and crashed through the front door. Goliath's and Etrigan's eyes glowed with hatred as Macbeth stood before them.

"Don't bother knocking. After all, we're old friends," Macbeth said.

"Find Brooklyn, Athena, and Lexington," Goliath ordered and Bronx took off to find them. Goliath and Etrigan approached MacBeth but back away when he pointed a gun at them, "Come ahead, then. Smart beasts. But you'll lose anyway. l defeated you in your home. Do you think l wouldn't be ready for you in my own?"

Macbeth runs off with Goltiah and Etrigan chasing him. They entered a stone hallway, and as Macbeth entered an archway, a wooden door came down. Goliath and Etrigan pounded on the door in anger, but it didn't make a dent. Their howls echoed throughout the castle as they scratch the door.

* * *

Down below the castle, Lexington, Brooklyn, and Athena could hear the howls of Goliath and Eitrgan.

"Bronx must have found Goliath," Lexington said.

"Yeah," Brooklyn agreed.

"And Etrigan as well," Athena added.

* * *

Goliath and Etrigan managed to break through the door. They stalked down the stairs and into the hallway, they each peer through a different archway as the continued down the path. Suddenly, a large iron gate dropped down on the ceiling. Goliath goes to grab it but was electrified. Angrily, he grabs a suit of armor and throws it at the gate.

The two soon heard laughter behind them and turned around to see Macbeth before he shoots a gun at them. Etrigan takes in a deep breath before fires shoots from his mouth, burning the net. Macbeth took off down the hallway with Goliath and Etrigan chasing after him. Again, a large metal door had cut them off, but Goliath and Etrigan tore door apart. However, all they found on the other end was a room with large brick walls.

The two howled again, but this time the howls were inhumane. Goliath and Etrigan eyed the wall before they tore it down. After clearing the wall, the two found themselves in a room filled with full body mirrors. They walked in slowly, Goliath spotted Macbeth and charged at him, but was rebounded off from the glass.

"Oh, it's not that easy, monster," A different reflection of Macbeth laughed.

"Why are you doing this? Did Xanatos pay you?" Goliath asked as Etrigan helped him up.

"Aye, l asked him for money," Macbeth replied, "If I'd offered to do this for free he'd have been suspicious."

"Then, why?" Goliath demanded, "We've done you no wrong."

"lt's not you l'm after," He admitted, "You're just a pawn. l want your queen."

"Queen?" Goliath repeated confused, "We have no queen."

"No? What about Demona?" Macbeth asked confidently.

"You know Demona?" Goliath gasped and his eyes widen in shock.

"Know her? l named her, "Macbeth laughs loudly. Goliath and Etrigan soon fall through a trap door where Macbeth was waiting for them with a torch in hand, "lf l capture you, the last of your kind, she will come to free you. lt's her l want."

They stood up and face Macbeth, who had a smile on his face.

Goliath gives a wicked laugh before he responds, "Then you are a fool. She is our enemy. She wouldn't lift a talon to save us."

Macbeth clenches his teeth, "Ah, no matter, I knew it was wise to capture the girl. Demona's daughter."

Etrigan's eyes glowed and he snarled at Macbeth, "For what you have done, you shall face my wrath. And when I am done, it will be a bloodbath."

Macbeth throws the torch into the vase of oil and it lit the room, revealing a medieval dungeon and torture room. Goliath tackled Macbeth, who quickly freed himself. Macbeth then grabbed a large spiked table, flipping it and tossing it at Goliath. He swung his tail, breaking the table in half, and he jumps up quickly grabbing onto a gibbet hanging from the ceiling. He swung towards Macbeth and tackled him once more.

When Macbeth worked his way free, he attempted to battle Goliath in hands on combat. They traded punches, dodging and weaving through the dungeon. Macbeth manages to punch Goliath, sending his on his back. Etrigan breathed fire in his hand before he clasped them together and as he pulled them apart to form a sword. He chagres at Macbeth, who pulled out another gun, and they fought. Etrigan punches Macbeth, sending him right into the oil container he had set ablaze, knocking it down and setting the floor on fire.

Using the flames to his advantage, Macbeth made a break for it. Goliath and Etrigan follow after him, but only found an iron maiden in front of them. Cautiously, Goliath quickly pried it open, revealing an escape route on the other side. He and Etriagn run through and found a stone staircase leading upwards, Macbeth's shadow already halfway up the staircase. Goliath and Etirgan quickly followed after him.

* * *

**Down below the castle, Bronx came running down the stairs and rammed into the cage, allowing Brooklyn and Lexington to escape. **

"Good boy, Bronx," Brooklyn praised.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Athena said before the four of them rush up the stairs.

* * *

The secret passage led up to Macbeth's weapons room, where he immediately went for a sword hanging on the wall. He turned just as Goliath and Etrigan reached the top of the stairs, and the three charged at one another. Macbeth swung at Goliath, but the he ducked, then leapt into the air, landing on one of the chandeliers. The swords of Macbeth and Etrigan clashed against one other. The fixture swung towards the wall, where Goliath grabbed a mace, which he then used to sever the chain holding the chandelier. Macbeth moved to dodge the falling fixture as Goliath leapt off it towards Macbeth.

The three clashed, sword versus mace and sword, smoke from the fire downstairs spreading upwards, filling the room. Fire began to reach the tapestries hanging on the walls. Still the three clashed, the ringing of their weapons echoing over the roar of the fires. Etrigan breathes fire from his mouth, melting the sword in Macbeth's hand and Goliath manages to hit Macbeth with the mace and knocking Macbeth to his knees.

"Blast you!" Macbeth shouted.

He pulled out a gun and went to open fire on Goliath and Etrigan. However, Goliath knocked the gun out of his hand with his tail, then hoisted the man into the air by his wrists. Crushing the gun in his hands, Goliath then grabbed Macbeth by his coat.

Macbeth quickly ditched the coat, dropping to the ground and bolting for the exit. Goliath and Etrigan tried to follow, but the flames had spread throughout the building.

"Goliath! Etrigan!" Athena shouted from the main entrance, "This way!"

Goliath and Etrigan ran towards Athena's voice, escaping just as the flames completely consumed the castle.

They stood outside the burning castle as Macbeth flew away in his plane just as the castle collapsed.

"Let's go home," Goliath said.

* * *

As they flew over the city back to their home, Lexington and Brooklyn were carrying Bronx while Etrigan carried Athena and they followed behind Goliath when they heard Broadway's voice.

"Goliath!" Broadway called.

They all looked down and saw Broadway, Elisa, and Husdon standing on a rooftop. They glided over and landed on the rooftop.

"What are you doing here?! Why aren't you guarding our home?!" Goliath questioned with anger in his voice.

"You don't live there anymore," Elisa told him.

"What?!" He screamed.

"l found you a new home," She added.

"How dare you?! l told you, that castle is our home."

"No, Goliath. She's right," Broadway stood in front of Elisa, "lt's suicide to stay there."

Hudson walked over, "Lad, they're right, you know. lt's just a place of stone and wood. Home is more than that, Goliath. Home is the eight of us. Wherever we can be together and safe, that's our home."

Goliath roars in rage before turning to the castle.

"Come, Goliath. Let's be going," Hudson said.

"Give me one minute and my daughter," Goliath told them. Athena walked over to her father and he picked her up before jumping over the edge and gliding to the castle.

* * *

In the great hall of the castle, Goliath and Athena found Owen cleaning up shards of broken glass. Owen looks up at Goliath and Athena.

"l have a message for your master. We're leaving. But we'll be back. We'll be back to claim that which is ours," Goliath warned. He and Athena turned around and walked away.

"l'll deliver your message," Owen promised.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was gathered inside the clocktower that sat above the precinct where Elisa and Athena worked.

"l'll, uh, l'll bet l could get this thing working again," Lexington muttered about the clock that hasn't worked in years.

"Why would you want to?" Brooklyn asked him.

"lt's not so bad. There's a place right over there for a television," Hudson said.

"OK, it's a fixer-upper. But a few throw rugs, some flowers? lt could be home," Elisa told them.

"Yes," Goliath agreed, "As long as we're together, it's home."


End file.
